Shattered
by CheckersChance2
Summary: Nobody notices things anymore. Like flowers wilting, leaves blowing away, or abused children. Harry Potter was abused for years, and didn't even know it. (DID/MPD Dissociative Identity Disorder /Multiple Personality Disorder Story)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N-Hey guys! I tried writing this story last year about this time, but I had to stop writing because school was getting crazy, (it was my Senior Year of High School, and I needed to focus.) But now I graduated, and I should have time to write!**

 **Hope you guys like what I have so far,**

 **Trigger warning for abuse.**

 **Disclaimer: JKR owns the characters you know, I own the ones you don't.**

* * *

The mind has a funny way of keeping people sane. Sometimes it makes people forget what happened, because it was too shocking or traumatizing or even embarrassing for the person to handle. Sometimes though in extreme and rare cases, the mind will split itself, creating more than one mind, or personality if you will.

And that's exactly what happened to a certain boy named Harry Potter.

Harry wasn't born different, actually he was quite normal. Nothing was physically or mentally wrong with him, and he had two loving, adoring parents who were always with him, day in and day out. He also had two other grownups who were with him often. One of them could even turn into a big black dog!

What else could a little boy ask for?

One Halloween night, everything changed for Harry. An evil wizard named Voldemort broke through their defenses and his parents James and Lily Potter, were killed. His mother died right before his eyes, and then the wand was pointed to him, as Harry realized his mother wouldn't wake up, and that the man was about to hurt him too, he closed his eyes, started to cry, and suddenly everything went away.

Fear, abandonment, pain and a bit of magic all thrown in together created Jinx. Taking away all of the things that Little Harry couldn't handle at his young age, Jinx kept Harry together and sane, but while keeping the truth from him, Harry wouldn't remember his parents at all, or the shocking green light that took their lives. He would be told that his parents had died in a drunk driving accident, but Jinx always remembered the light, even if he didn't remember exactly what happened. (Since they were both so young when it happened, it's obvious as to why he wouldn't remember it)

As Harry grew up, he never realized that there was another person, another him inside of his head, he didn't even notice his blackouts, as they didn't occur that often when he was a toddler. The only thing Jinx took from Harry was the pain of abandonment that he got from being so unloved by his adopted family.

Unfortunately, abandonment wouldn't be all that poor Jinx would have to deal with in the Dursley Home.

On Harry's seventh birthday, he was taken from his small bedroom, taken down stairs and pushed rather roughly into the cramped cupboard that had just enough room for a small mattress for him to lay down on, he was told "Dudley needs this room now, he's got too many toys to fit in his room!"

Claustrophobia fed Jinx even more. So much that Harry was rarely aware when in the Cupboard. The child didn't realize how much he was blacking out since he was so young, and had no concept of time. He would remember walking in, sitting down for a few moments and walking out.

And then things started to get even worse believe it or not, he was given less and less food, and then a simple accident was all it took to create Cole a few days later

Harry was cooking breakfast for his family, the burner was up a bit too high though, so the eggs started to burn, rather badly actually.

"Oh, I'm sorry! I think they're burning!" Harry gasped as he saw his mistake, he desperately tried to pull them off of the heat, but accidentally dumped the whole pan onto the floor, with a loud _thud_

"BOY!" His large, scary uncle boomed from the table, as watched his precious breakfast spill all over the floor, he started to advance on Harry, his fist raised and Jinx couldn't get out fast enough to take whatever was coming, so Harry's mind split again, creating Cole. Cole was brave, and strong. He would have to be Harry's protector…or at least try to be.

Uncle Vernon grabbed 'Harry' by the shoulder and turned him roughly around. "What are you? Stupid? Do you realize how much eggs cost these days?" He spat, and then slapped him right across his scrawny face

Cole didn't take that very well, and unfortunately made their life a thousand times worse than it was.

He slapped his uncle back.

"It was an accident, _Uncle._ " Cole growled.

Anger surged through Uncle Vernon, and before Cole could make it any worse Jinx popped out. But it was too late, his uncle pounded Jinx in the stomach, Ignoring his wife and sons shocked screams, and pleas for him to stop hurting him, quite out of character of them, (but even they knew you didn't hit a child) and he punched Jinx again, and again in the stomach, the face, the back after a few minutes he stopped, took a few deep breaths. He was a large man and was tired easily, too much physical activity did that to him. He finally got a good look at what he did, smirked and sat back down, taking a few more deep breaths, adn gave his wife and son a smile which they didn't return.

Petunia (Vernon's wife, and Harry's aunt) started to get up to help Harry. She may not love him, or even like him, but she couldn't just leave a small defenseless child on the floor covered in bruises and a bit bloody in the face, but Vernon stopped her.

"Leave the boy Petunia." Vernon told her casually.

"But Vernon." She whispered. "He needs help." She gestured at the boy who wasn't making a sound on the floor, he was simply staring at the ceiling, probably going into shock.

"Put him in the cupboard, Petunia." Vernon told her firmly. "The brat will be fine, this should teach him to respect me more. When you get back you can clean up his mess."

She nodded, not understanding why her husband was acting like this, or giving her comands, but now that she saw what he was capable of, she didn't want to disobey him.

She gently picked the child up and carried him into the hallway, and placed him carefully on his makeshift bed. She pulled the first aid kit off the top shelf and set it next to him.

"I'm so sorry Harry." She whispered to Jinx.

Jinx said nothing in return, and as she closed the door he faded out to confront this new alter who ruined everything.

* * *

(Inside Harry's head)

"Who are you?" Jinx demanded.

"My name is Cole, and I'm sorry, I'm really sorry! I didn't know that would happen"

"Why are you even here! All you did was make everything worse!" Jinx screamed

"I DIDN'T MEAN TO, I don't know why I'm here" Cole cried. "but he hit me, I had to hit him back."

"And look what that got me, or even worse, what that got Harry."

"I was trying to protect us, that's what Harry must have wanted right? A protector?"

Jinx reluctantly nodded.

"What are you for?" Cole asked.

"Isn't it obvious?" he sneered. "I take the bad things."

"The bad things? That's awfully vague. "

Jinx sighed. "I remember all the nights without food, I remember being ignored and neglected, I remember being afraid of small spaces and now? I remember the pain."

Cole grimaced. "I'm so sorry."

Jinx didn't reply.

"Can't I take pain too?" Cole asked desperately. "If I'm supposed to be the protector, shouldn't I be able to take a hit? What's going to happen if I try to protect us and someone gets a hit in?"

"No. That's not what you were made to do. You're supposed to be the big great protector. Can't have you going weak now can we?"

"Then I'll keep it away." He reasoned. "I'll try my best to keep us safe."

"And when you fail, I'll take the punishment." Jinx finished. "Can't help but think I've got the short end of the stick." He chuckled slightly, then winced.

"I reckon your right, Jinx." Cole replied, then asked "How are you going to keep him from noticing"

"I can do this weird trick." Jinx said, suddenly pretty eager. "I have to shift back into the body though."

"If you're not out, can't he feel what's going on?"

Jinx shook his head. "He's unconscious,"

"Oh okay."

"Watch this." Jinx grinned and disappeared into the body.

"Are you paying attention?" Jinx whispered through their mouth. Then he closed his eyes and felt tickly all over. When he opened them the injuries were gone, then he popped back into their head.

"What the bloody hell was that?" Cole shouted, amazed and a bit scared at the same time.

"I don't know." Jinx grinned. "It doesn't get rid of the injuries, but it makes them invisible. Kind of like makeup I guess." He explained scratching his head.

"Kind of like magic!" Cole grinned, "But how did you know you could do that, if this was the first time you've been hit?" He asked, his grin fading off his face.

Jinx frowned "We don't get fed enough Cole. I use this to make us look a bit bigger than we are. Not enough so that we look fat or anything, we just look like a normal skinny kid."

Cole frowned back at him, and nodded. "That makes sense, unfortunately."

They smiled at each other slightly.

 _Maybe a little company in here will be nice_ Jinx thought.

* * *

Years passed, with the abuse growing stronger, and harsher, but at ten years old little Harry still had no idea that anything out of the ordinary was taking place. He just knew his family didn't talk to him that much, and he was always a little hungry, but he was okay with that.

 _It could be worse_ Harry would think to himself.

But Cole and Jinx weren't okay with anything.

They weren't happy anymore, not like they used to be. They used to be able to laugh, but not anymore. Especially Jinx.

"Jinx." Cole whispered one night. "What happened?"

Jinx just shook his head, he couldn't do this.

"Why did you block me out Jinx, you never block me out when he hits you."

Jinx shook his head more.

"Jinx please. Talk to me, let me help you."

"Another thing." He whispered.

"Another thing what?"

"ANOTHER THING I HAVE TO DEAL WITH, WHY, WHY DO I HAVE TO DO THIS!" Jinx screamed, falling to his knees tears pouring down his face

Realization dawned on Cole.

"Something else happened, I know that much." Cole whispered to him. "What happened Jinx?"

"Please, I don't want to talk about it. I can't do this, I can't do this." Jinx repeated, then he fell to his knees and started to cry, and shake violently.

Then something…different happened. Jinx glowed a pale gold color, and then another person appeared in the mind-room with them.

"Hello." the new boy said. "I'm Alex."

Jinx stood up no longer crying, the two older alters stared at the new boy.

"Jinx what made him?" Cole whispered. He hadn't been aware that alters could make alters.

"I can't remember." Jinx whispered back, but neither of their whispers were very quiet

"And that's why you created me." Alex said in a quiet, pained voice. "You couldn't handle this, so I took the memories."

"Handle what? What happened to Jinx, well you? What happened to us?"

"Why do you want to know so badly!" he snapped. "It's my problem and I can handle it by myself! I was made to handle this!"

"Alex no offence but we've been here for years, we don't keep secrets from each-" Cole was saying but was interrupted.

"Jinx wasn't going to tell you either." Alex reminded him. "I'm going into the body, I need to think alone for a while." Alex nodded goodbye, then faded out.

"Oh what have I done?" Jinx moaned.

"You did nothing Jinx," He said reassuringly. "It's not your fault."

Jinx nodded, but didn't believe him.

* * *

For the next year, Harry thankfully stayed oblivious, Jinx, Cole and Alex came out more often, and one day something strange happened though. A letter came in the mail.

Mr H Potter

The Cupboard under the Stairs

4 Privet Drive

Little Whinging

Surrey.

Harry picked up the letter carefully, not entirely sure if this was a cruel joke from his cousin or not. I mean, he never got letters, he was hardly even spoken too, let alone written. He walked into the kitchen, (completely missing the strange look in his Uncle's eyes, and the frown on his Aunts face as she watched her Husband) he was about to open the letter when it was ever so rudely ripped from his tiny hands.

"That's mine!" Harry shouted. "It's got my name on it and everything!"

"I just want to see." Dudley whined. "Mom look at this cool seal on the back, its got an H, what does that mean?"

"Let me see Dudders," She took the envelope from him and gasped. She wasn't upset, far from it. Hogwarts meant Harry could get away from this life. Protect himself even. She had a small smile on her face as she remembered how strong and courageous her sister seemed to be during the summers after Hogwarts. She flinched when Vernon snatched the letter out of her thin hands.

"PETUNIA!" Uncle Vernon screeched, scaring the three of them. "WHY IS THIS FILTH IN MY HOUSE? WE DO NOT PUT UP WITH THIS NONSENSE!"

"I..I.." Petunia stuttered

"THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT! IF YOUR FAMILY WASN'T TAINTED BY FILTH THEN WE WOULDN'T HAVE THIS PROBLEM!"

Harry was scared, he didn't know why his Uncle was so mad, he was never this mad, he started to hyperventilate and suddenly,

Cole shifted out.

"Don't yell at her." Cole said in a strong voice, when Vernon sharply turned to glare at him, Petunia shook her head back and forth.

"Vernon!" She yelled, trying to get the attention away from 'Harry'. "His acceptance could be a good thing!"

He turned back to her. "How in the RUDDY hell is this a good thing? It confirmed his freakishness!"

"You can send him away to the school Vernon." Petunia whispered. "You won't have to hurt him anymore."

Cole couldn't keep his question in, "What school, what are you talking about?"

"SHUT UP BRAT!" Vernon screamed loudly, causing his wife and son Dudley, (who was sitting at the table) to flinch. Cole however did not, but did as he was told.

"Petunia, you say that like it's a burden." Vernon said with a sneer. "I love doing what I do, and you want me to give it up?"

Petunia and Cole's eyes widened.

"They know where he is now Vernon, They can find him easily. Who knob's maybe they have someone watching the house waiting for a reply, let's just send a letter back."

"I have a better idea." He grinned evilly, and grabbed Cole by the arm. "Maybe if I give him another private lesson they won't want him anymore."

"Vernon NO!" Petunia yelped, "Please don't he's just a boy!"

She was silenced with a raised hand, "I know what I'm doing Pet." And he pulled 'Harry' roughly into the hall and up the stairs, a very confused Cole didn't understand what was going on, but Alex knew.

*Inside Harry's head*

"I have to go out." Alex whispered.

"How do you know it's you, and not me?" Jinx glared. Alex never told him and Cole what happens when he goes out.

"I can tell, I've been dragged upstairs before, and I can see the look in his eye. This one's mine."

Jinx looked through Harry's eyes for a moment and saw eyes full of hate, rage and something else...what was it...wait a moment...was that lust?

"Alex..." Jinx whispered horrified. "Alex…No, please tell me I'm wrong."

"I think you figured it out." Alex nodded at him.

"He..."

"Yes."

"And you..."

"It's my problem Jinx, just like you take the normal physical abuse, I take...this kind."

"You can't! Have Cole stop him!"

"Cole can't stop him, Harry's body isn't strong enough for Coles strength to have any use."

Jinx started to cry as Alex faded out, and Cole came back in, terror in his eyes.

"We're getting raped." Cole whispered and Jinx nodded in horror.

* * *

 **A/N-Guessing you guys figured out earlier what was happening to Alex, but i tried to be suspenseful,  
** **So...what did you guys think? It's been a while since i've written fanfiction, or anything really, but I think I did okay**

 **Looking forward to seeing what you guys think!**

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **-Chelsea**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N-So, I'm introducing Draco in this chapter, and he's going to be different than cannon. Not saying exactly what's going to happen, but he's not the same stuck up prat he usually is depicted as.**

* * *

More and more letters came, and Harry was beginning to notice his strange blackouts. One minute he'd be sitting at the table, and the next he'd be walking down the stairs, or in his Cupboard. And where were these letters coming from? Every day it seemed ten or so letters would show up for him, only to be destroyed by his Uncle. He didn't remember signing up for any newsletter, or any other subscription, but he couldn't remember anything half the time so that made sense.

One night his Uncle packed away the family car and drove them all away to a small shack on a small island, He didn't pack any food or clothes for his family and Harry, but Aunt Petunia quietly asked for them to stop at the gas station to get rations. He gave her ten pounds and said "Get what you can, and Hurry back."

She was able to get four water bottles, a banana bunch and four snack bags of crisps.

The shack itself was awful for lack of better words. There was only one bed big enough for one person, and of course Vernon took it, and locked the door behind him.

"Harry." Aunt Petunia whispered to the small boy, "This may be the only time I can talk to you without him listening."

"What is it?" He asked confused.

"That letter that you keep getting, and Vernon is keeping from you. I know the kind of people who are sending them, and I know eventually the letters will stop and they'll send someone to get you. They won't just let you not go."

"Go where?" Dudley asked quietly from the sofa.

"To Hogwarts. It's a school, for people like you Harry."

"Like…what?"

"Harry you're a wizard."

"I'm…a what?" he asked bewildered

"A wizard, I know it seems crazy, but your mother and father were a witch and a wizard as well,"

"I don't believe you." He said with a small glare. "If they were wizards they wouldn't have died in that car crash."

"They didn't, Harry." She took a deep breath. "I don't know exactly what happened to Lily and James, but I know that a bad wizard killed them, and tried to kill you when you were a baby. That's why you have that scar." She moved his bangs out of his face and touched the lightning bolt scar on his forehead.

Harry started to feel weird, could this be true? How is this happening? This can't be real, she's lying! He was starting to panic now, and Jinx decided he needed to take over. He had some questions himself.

"If I'm a wizard." Jinx said calmly, surprising Aunt Petunia, since the boy was so troubled just a moment before. "Then why hasn't 'Magic' kept him from hurting me."

Tears started to fall down her thin face. "I don't know Harry, but I'm telling the truth."

Jinx snorted, but said nothing. He didn't trust her either.

Petunia sighed. "You'll see, Harry."

Then in the middle of the night a very large man named Hagrid came knocking. And he confirmed everything his Aunt was telling him.

"Are you sure Mr. Hagrid? There has to be a mistake. I can't be a wizard. I'm completely ordinary, and magic just can't be real."

Hagrid smiled, "None of tha' 'Mister' stuff here Harry, M'not the 'mister' type." He chuckled once. "Ordinary eh? Never though' I'd hear a Potter call 'imself tha'."

Hagrid picked up his pink umbrella and gave Harry a smile. "This'll show you magic's real." And then Hagrid gave his Uncle a tail, Harry laughed quietly, while Petunia, Dudley, Jinx, Cole, and Alex all cringed. He won't like that.

"Think its funny boy, just you wait." He growled, and Harry shut up, slightly scared and confused. Why was his uncle so angry? He was never angry.

"I..I'm sorry." He stuttered.

"Let's be off Harry" Hagrid announced, completely unaware of the fear building in the others.

* * *

Diagon Alley was something out of a story book.

There were all kinds of interesting shops, and even more interesting people. They're were men wearing the same long dresses that the women were and they all thought that was normal, nobody was staring at them funny, except Harry of course.

There first stop at the Wizarding bank called Gringotts was eventful to say the least. Who knew there could be so much gold just for him, miles under London? On the way back to the surface, the cart made another stop at vault 713.

Hagrid was acting suspicious, he put a small package (that was the only thing in the vault) into his pocket, and told Harry not to mention it to anyone…

He forgot all about the grubby little package the moment he stepped back into Diagon Alley, and again marveled in the strange beauty of it. Their next stop was Madam Malkins, whose sign claimed to have robes for all occasions. Robes confused him a little. He knew he needed robes for school, but he wondered why bath robes were so important to education.

Hagrid realized a moment after trying to fit into the store, that the door was much too short for his tall stature. "Harry," He said casually, adjusting his coat. "I've'gotta make a stop back at the Leakey Cauldron for a cuppa, those carts always get tah me, you a'right on your own for a mom'nt?"

Harry simply nodded, to absorbed in his surroundings to feel upset about Hagrid stepping away for a few moments. After all, those carts we're a bit fast for him as well.

"Hogwarts as well, dear?" He heard a woman ask, and turned and saw he presumed Madam Malkins.

"Yes ma'am." He replied shyly.

"Ah just as well, ive got to finish up this young lad first but I'll be with you in just a moment." She smiled kindly at him, and turned to finish measuring the boy standing before her.

He had shockingly blond hair, so light he swore it could be white, the boy had a pale pointed face, and wicked gray eyes.

"Hullo." The pale boy said quietly. "I'm Draco, and you are?"

"I'm Harry," he replied with a smile, "It's nice to meet you."

"It's nice to meet you as well, so, do you know what house you're going into yet? My whole family's been in Slytherin, I'm not sure I want to be in that house though."

Harry's mind was reeling. Houses? Slytherin? What is that boy talking about?

He didn't know what to say, but he felt a voice in his head tell him to ask _what's wrong with Slytherin?_ He assumed it was his subconscious helping him out a bit, but in reality it was Jinx, who was very interested in the pale boy's information.

"What's wrong with Slytherin House?" Harry asked, giving into the little voice.

Draco looked at Harry like he had grown a second head. "Are you a muggle-born? Everyone knows that Slytherin is the Evil House."

Evil? Evil house? That doesn't sound very nice, what if Harry got put into that evil house, and whats wrong with being a muggleborn? What is a muggleborn? If he's a muggleborn would this boy dislike him? He didn't want Draco to hate him for something like that, he didn't even know what it was-

Jinx could feel Harry panicking so with a sigh, he switched.

"What was that?" Draco blinked confused, as the witch finally finished his robes.

"What was what?" he replied.

"Your face went all limp for a second, and now your whole expression is different."

Jinx blinked. He hadn't even realized that happened, how had Draco?

"Oh, that's strange, I'm sorry… Anyway to answer your earlier question my parents we're a witch and wizard, so I guess I'm not a muggleborn, but after they died I was raised by muggles." Jinx explained quietly. "And their can't be an evil house, I don't know much about Hogwarts, but if there was an Evil House, I'd have to believe that Mr. Dumbledore would get rid of it. I assume evil people came from that house?"

"Mr. Dumbledore?" Draco smirked slightly. "It's Professor Dumbledore, or Headmaster."

"Raised by muggles," Jinx reminded him with a small smile. "In my primary school we had to call all teachers and principals Mister or Misses."

"Primary school?"

"Wizards don't have primary school? How did you learn before now?"

"My mother taught me." Draco said in a tone that suggested 'Harry' should have known.

Jinx could feel Harry was ready to come back to the surface, but needed a way to keep Draco from noticing.. On short notice he simply turned around, and faded out.

"So," Draco said after an awkward silence. "I see my mother is awaiting me outside the store, It was nice to meet you Harry, I expect I'll see you on the train September first, if you'd like I can meet up with you in a compartment?"

"I'd like that." Harry blinked confused, last he knew Draco was about to hate him for being a muggleborn, then he assumed he had one of his blackouts and now they we're making plans? Weird.

"See you later then." Draco then left the shop, and continued down the Alley with his Mother, a tall woman with blonde hair somewhat similar to his own.

"Are you ready dear?" The kind shopkeeper asked holding up fabrics to make his robes.

* * *

About twenty minutes later Harry walked out of the shop in a daze. He finally figured out though that the robes needed for Hogwarts were indeed not bathrobes, but just robes to wear like normal clothes. And that the men on the streets were NOT wearing dresses, just nicer robes.

" _The Wizarding world is weird"_ Harry thought to himself.

"Harry! There ya' are." A booming voice called from behind him. Harry turned and saw Hagrid walking towards him holding two very large ice cream cones.

"Wow! Thank you Hagrid, you didn't have to get this for me." He gushed, filling up with emotion. His family may not have been awful, but they never let him have ice cream!

"s'nothin' Harry." He waved off.

Together the two of them continued down Diagon Alley, stopping at the various other shops along the way to pick up the rest of his school supplies. A few hours later, he was ready to get his wand, which turned out to be more trouble than it was for the other children getting their wands. While waiting in line three other children got their wands in one or two tries each, but for little Harry the wands just kept piling up and piling up.

"It's alright, I like a tricky customer." Ollivander, the wandkeeper told him with a wink.

But after an hour of wands, even Ollivanders high spirits began to fall.

"I just don't understand…" He sighed. "The wand will always chose the wizard, it's almost like your more than one wizard if that makes sense at all, which it wouldn't since it doesn't even make sense to me…I just need to find one that matches strongly to at least a part of your magic, Ah! I know just the one!" and with that Ollivander dashed off, only to return moments later with a very, very old dusty box, and inside was the most beautiful thing Harry had ever seen in his entire life.

He picked it up, and suddenly Jinx was pulled to the surface, with a gasp. What was going on? He wasn't in danger, he wasn't afraid, he wasn't even panicking. Why was he here?

He looked down at the wand in his hand, and saw silver sparks flying out of the end, and the wand just felt…right.

"Ah, I knew we'd find the right one eventually. Eleven inches, Holly and a Phoenix feather, hmm…curious…very curious."

"I'm sorry?"

"It's curious that you are so destined for this wand, when it's brother wand gave you that scar." Ollivander pointed to 'Harry's scar, then sighed and walked away, saying "I expect to see great things from you Harry Potter."

Jinx put the wand away in his bag, and suddenly was yanked right back out of the body, causing Harry to abruptly return.

"Wha..?" he stumbled as he gained consciousness, luckily Hagrid was looking the other direction and didn't notice Harry's change in demeanor.

* * *

(Inside Harry's Head)

"What the hell was that?" Jinx shouted as he came back to Cole and Alex.

"I don't know." Alex admitted just as confused as the others.

"I think it had something to do with the wand, it felt weird when Harry picked it up."

"Weird how?" asked Cole.

"I don't know how to explain it, but what else could it have been? Harry took the wand and I got pulled out."

"But why you?"

"…I don't know..."

"I guess we'll figure it out, Maybe it was just because he was so overwhelmed?" Cole suggested.

"Wait, wait, hold on a second, you guys heard what Ollivander said about connecting it to a part of Harry's magic, since he couldn't find one that matched exactly, right?" Alex interrupted.

"Yeah?"

"Well!" He exclaimed, in a 'you're-so-dumb-why-don't-you-know-this' kind of voice. "Maybe the wand connected to Jinx?"

* * *

 **A/N-Ahh whats going on with that wand guys? and how did you feel about Aunt Petunia telling Harry about Hogwarts? Kind of OOC on her part, but this is my story, it can be a little OOC.**

* * *

 **A/N-2-Starting a fic-rec, so this updates recommendation is:**

 **This is not my life by** **IsaKassees**

 **It's a twilight fanfiction, (don't give me that look, theirs nothing wrong with it)**

 **Plot: Follow Bella as she tries to survive a madman's abduction and keep a stranger's child from succumbing to his wild fantasies, and follow Edward as he tries to stay sane searching for his daughter taken right before his eyes.**

 **Rated: M**

 **Word count:** **315,889**

 **Personal rating: 9/10**

 **Hope someone reads this and likes it as much as I did!**

 **See you next time**

 **-Chelsea**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N- Gah, I just wrote all of this** **in an hour, and its over 3,000 words, and it's now 1:30 AM. The things I do for you few followers! (:**

 **Anyway, This chapter has implied rape in it, you don't actually read the event, but you'll know it happens. So TRIGGER WARNING for some, please don't read if it'll make you uncomfortable. Yes this is fiction, but your reactions to triggers are not fiction.**

 **Anyway, here we go!**

* * *

The rest of their summer at Privet Drive was very different.

Uncle Vernon never spoke to him, Aunt Petunia avoided his gazes, with an ashamed look across her face, and Dudley, well, and Dudley was abnormally quiet.

And more noticeable than anything, Harry's blackouts completely stopped.

He was unnerved, and bored. Unnerved because he was used to the daily interruptions and large chunks of missing time, now that he didn't have that he has to sit through more hours of the day, doing absolutely nothing, but play with his owl, Hedwig.

But even with his new and adored friend, he was lonely, and he missed that strange boy Draco from the robe shop. He said they could meet on the train, but he couldn't remember if he was supposed to save Draco a seat, or the other way around. He wished he could call him, but from what he could tell from his visit to Diagon Alley, wizards and electricity didn't mix.

Sometime during his self-pity, he heard a tap against the window, he turned and saw a stormy grey owl that could only belong to Draco, the bird was holding a letter attached to his leg.

"Hullo," he greeted the owl, "You can help yourself to a bit of her food." He pointed towards Hedwig's open cage. He wasn't sure if the animal would understand, but it seemed like Wizarding animals were smarter than muggle animals, for the bird happily helped himself to a treat.

Harry chuckled, then opened the letter.

 _Dear Harry,_

 _I wasn't sure if the man you were with, (Hagrid I presume?) told you how to get onto Platform 9 ¾ , did he? Oh well, I'll just assume he didn't, to get onto the platform, you have to walk through the post for platforms nine and ten._

 _That's not the only reason I'm writing mind you, I'm quite bored here, Father only allows his friends children over, and they're all spoilt and annoying. Wonder why I didn't turn out that way, but I guess I'll never know._

 _Anyway, I figured it would be nice to talk to someone who doesn't fit the criteria of my current companions, if you could even call them that, they don't like talking to me just as much as I don't like talking to them. Pathetic isn't it?_

 _Well, if you still want to be friends, you can send a reply back with Scorn (That's my owl), and if you get an owl you can send letters with her too, just tell her who it's for._

 _It's strange, now that I think about it, I don't even know if this letter will reach you with just your first name, I hope it does though._

 _Right, well I've got to go I can hear mother calling for me,_

 _Talk to you soon_

 _Draco_

Harry smiled, his new friend seemed to really want to talk to him, that's new, he's never had a friend before now, and he was thankful for him telling him how to get to the platform, He was nervous about that. He picked up his pen and began to write a reply on a piece of notebook paper.

 _Draco,_

 _Thanks for telling me how to get to the platform! Hagrid never told me how and I was getting a bit nervous about that._

 _Of course I want to be your friend! I've never had real friends either, or any for that matter, I've usually just kept to myself._

 _Your owl is wonderful by the way, Scorn you said his name was? That's a really interesting name. I've got an owl actually, but I didn't know how to send mail, her name is Hedwig, I expect you'll meet her eventually._

 _You're father sounds like a piece of work, not letting you have your own friends? I'm happy to be your friend, maybe your father wouldn't have a problem with me? I'm nice enough I think, unless it's some other reason?_

 _I've got to go now as well, I can hear my family going to bed, and I think I can sneak out for a shower now,_

 _It was great to hear from you_

 _Harry_

Harry sent the letter back with Scorn with a smile on his face. Finally! A friend!

* * *

They wrote each other every day for the rest of the summer, becoming closer and closer, Jinx pushed Harry subconsciously to never mention his last name. Jinx knew that Draco might treat them differently if he knew he was "Harry Potter", and they all needed a friend.

Alex was a bit hesitant about Draco, not because of the boy himself, but because of the boys father, at least how Draco depicted his father as. In almost every letter he said something about how his father was being unreasonable, and sometimes downright hateful.

Part of him and also part of Jinx wondered if Draco was going through anything like they were, but they decided against it. After all, in a Wizarding home abuse would be more obvious right?

Cole didn't like Draco at all, but he didn't like anyone they had ever met. His only priority was Harry and keeping Harry safe from any harm. What if this boy hurt him? He is Harry's first friend after all, he didn't want to have to deal with a heartbroken host.

Jinx was pretty sure he would have to deal with any heartbreak, but neither of them would know for sure until it happened, and they both hoped it never did.

* * *

 _Draco!_

 _Finally! Tomorrow is September First! I can't wait to see you again, I miss you. Oh and we never decided, who's saving a seat for who? Please write back right away so we can figure this out, I don't want to seem like the twit sitting by himself on the first day of school._

 _So, tomorrow we get sorted into those houses you mentioned before, right? I hope we get into the same one!_

 _Well, sorry for this short letter, but I really need to send Hedwig off to get it to you in time, you can just send it back with her, instead of with Scorn._

 _See you tomorrow,_

 _Harry_

He smiled as he sent Hedwig off, and then quickly finished packing his belongings. It was maybe two hours later that he received a reply from Draco.

 _Harry,_

 _Mother has told me that we will be arriving early so she and father can talk with the other parents, so I'll save you a seat, look for me in the last cart, it's the one closest to the platform entrance, but most want to sit in the front which is the cart farthest away, so it shouldn't be too crowded, I'll get the seat closest to the door if I can._

 _Are your muggles coming to say goodbye to you on the platform? If so you need to hold their hands to cross over, only magic blood can get through, or someone holding magic blood. Keeps unsuspecting muggles from falling through._

 _Anyway, yes we should be sorted tomorrow night after we arrive. Father once told me the sorting happened right before the opening feast, and I hope we're in the same house as well, As long as that house isn't Slytherin. You wouldn't want to be in there, trust me._

 _I've got to finish my packing as well, so I'll see you early tomorrow morning. Remember walk through platforms nine and ten. If you get nervous you might want to run at it, it helps I heard._

 _Bye,_

 _Draco_

Harry rolled his eyes with a smile, Draco mentioned the platform in almost every letter, always reminding him how to get inside. He must have never met anyone from a muggle home, and wants to make sure Harry gets their okay.

Harry went downstairs while his family was quietly eating dinner. Harry wasn't allowed to cook anymore, nor was he allowed to sit and eat with them. Aunt Petunia always made him a plate and brought it up to him later.

"What do you think you're doing down here boy?" Uncle Vernon growled.  
Jinx, Alex and Cole were all ready to come out when needed, they didn't know how this was going to end.

"I was wondering if you could please take me to Kings Cross Station tomorrow morning?" He asked hopefully.

"Why the ruddy hell would I do that?" He snapped, causing Harry to flinch, but not enough to bring anyone out.

"Well," he said carefully, not understanding his Uncles anger, so treading around it. "I need to get on the train, to go to school." And then something inside him was telling him to add "They might come look for me if I don't show up the proper way." He whispered the last part.

Aunt Petunia looked at her husband, he eyes wide and she nodded. "We have to take him Vernon, Imagine how it would look if we didn't?"

"Hmm." He pondered.

"You know dad," Dudley started, "You could go and get the tail removed while we're out also, your doctor is near the station, isn't it?"

"Quite right son." Vernon nodded. "Alright boy, I'll drive you, but you'll have to do something for me first."

"Oh dear God no." Petunia whispered to herself, and looked away.

"What is it?" Harry asked confused.

"You know what I want." He growled and got up, dragging the confused boy by the arm.

* * *

Inside Harry's head

"That's my queue." Alex grimaced. "I've got to hurry out before Harry realizes."

"I thought this was over." Cole whispered as Alex faded out.

"So did I." Jinx frowned. "I thought he was too afraid of magic to do anything. It's been over a month since he's even hit me, why is he doing this to us now?"

"We'll be gone in the morning though." Cole said in a strained voice. "Maybe we can tell someone."

"Who would believe us?"

* * *

Harry woke up to the sound of his alarm bright and early that morning, with a smile on his face, but after a moment he realized that he didn't feel too well. He remembered blacking out again for the first time in a while, his stomach must hurt because he wasn't used to it anymore.

He sat up, just to topple over again moments later, holding his stomach, he pulled his trash bin that was kept next to his bed up onto his lap, and vomited noisily into it.

"What is going on?" He gasped, feeling a little better after puking, but not entirely.

He tried standing up again, and was able to. He went to the bathroom to take his shower, and was still feeling off. As he took off his shirt he looked in the mirror and saw large hand shaped bruises on his arms, and more on his chest, and stomach he started to Hyperventilate, what was going on, what happend to him, who did this, his breathing was getting faster and faster and he was about to faint then suddenly…

The memory of waking up was gone, as was the vomitting and all bruises were covered up with Jinx's magic trick.

Harry blinked looking into the mirror at his shirtless self, what was he doing in here? Was it still night time? Last he remembered was Uncle Vernon getting up from the table. He quickly put his shirt back on, walked back into his room to check his clock, and wow, it was six AM already. He really had a long black out this time. Maybe the longest he had ever. He'd really have to tell someone about this eventually, but who would believe that he was just missing chunks of time?

Draco might, but he couldn't just tell him that on their first day, he'd wait a while, see if it got any better while at school.

He ran back to the bathroom, took his shower and made his way downstairs, and waited in the living room for his family to wake up and come downstairs to take him.

It was another hour before they got up, and an hour after that before they we're ready. By then it was Eight AM and they had to leave then if they wanted to make it to the doctor and to the train station on time.

"Thank you for the ride." Harry said kindly to Uncle Vernon with a smile,

"Oh no, thank you _Harry._ " He said in a sweet voice, that made Alex flinch inside, but Harry took as kindness and smiled back.

Dudley sat next to Harry in the backseat, and kept looking at Harry oddly. He noticed Aunt Petunia looking at him the same way. He had a feeling they knew something he didn't. Something important. It must be something personal. Maybe they were the ones frightened of him and his magic?

At ten thirty they arrived at the station, Harry quickly got out of the car, Uncle Vernon did too, he opened the trunk and pulled Harry's trunk out for him and placed it on the ground.

"Thank you." Harry told him sincerely.

Instead of saying 'you're welcome' he pulled harry in for a tight hug, and hissed in his ear. "Tell anyone what happened and you'll be sorry."

"I..I..won't say anything." Harry was confused, why wouldn't' he want anyone to know he moved his trunk for him?

Weird.

"Goodbye." He said, then ran through the platform, he realized he never asked if anyone wanted to come with him, but he figured the answer was no.

He pulled out Draco's last letter and re read it. He would be in the last cart, so the one closest to the entrance.

He started walking, but unfortunately was too caught up in the letter that he didn't see the plump red headed woman walking in the opposite direction, and ran straight into her.

"Oh dear!" She exclaimed. "I'm terribly sorry dear, wasn't watching where I was going, was I?"

Harry blinked. "No ma'am, it was my fault, I'm sorry." He blushed slightly, very much embarrassed.

She smiled. "First year I assume?"

He nodded.

"I've got six boys who have all had their first days too, one happening right now as we speak, so believe me when I say its normal to be a bit clumsy and inattentive. My youngest son, Ron, he's a first year this year as well, and he dropped his trunk on my toes twice getting his stuff out of the house this morning." She chuckled and shook her head. "Anyway, don't be nervous dear, I'm sure you'll do great." She gave him a quick hug and walked away, holding a small red headed girls hand as she went the two of them went farther up on the platform and were talking to more red heads. Must run in their family.

He finally shook himself of that strange meeting, with a small smile on his face, that woman was really something. She told him exactly what he needed to hear today, even if he didn't' know he needed it yet himself.

He found the first cart and dragged his heavy trunk up the stairs, and immediately saw a flash of bright blonde hair in the first compartment. He walked in, and sat down with a big grin on his face.

"Hullo Draco." He said, causing the other boy to look up and smile back at him.

"Harry! I didn't even hear you open the door, sorry was lost in my own world just a bit."

"It's alright." He laughed. "We're here!"

"I'm excited and I'm nervous at the same time." Draco admitted.

"You'll do great." Harry said, repeating the woman's words from a few moments ago.

"I'm sure you will too, if you can keep the fans away." Draco grinned.

Harry blinked.

"I know your Harry Potter, Harry." Draco laughed. "I wasn't going to say anything, but I knew Harry Potter supposed to start this year, and was raised by muggles, and your scar is showing. So I sort of put it together while we were writing"

"Why didn't you say anything? Are you mad? I just didn't want to weird you out." Harry admitted.

"I wasn't going to push, its no big deal. So what you're famous and you killed the darkest wizard of all time with a drool covered pacifier."

Harry laughed. "I don't think I used a pacifier."

"Do you remember it?"

"Nope."

"Then you probably stabbed him with your drool covered pacifier."

Harry shook his head in amusement. "Okay Draco."

They talked casually about random thing for a while, when suddenly the door opened, and a red haired boy with a face full of freckles, and a bit of dirt on his nose came in.

"Excuse me," He panted, obviously out of breath. "Do you mind if I sit with you? Everywhere else is full, My mum brought us early for once, but didn't let us get on the train until just a moment ago." He explained when he caught his breath.

"I don't mind," Draco told him, and Harry nodded in agreement.

"Thanks," He smiled in relief "I'm Ron by the way, Ron Weasley."

"I'm Draco Malfoy," Ron's eyes bulged a bit, and before he could say anything Draco continued to say "And I'm nothing like my father, I have nothing against your family, and I'm sorry for everything he has done to you." He said that all really fast, in a way that said he feared Ron's rejection, and desperately wanted his forgiveness.

"It's okay." Ron told him "I can't hold you to the things your father has done. It wouldn't be right,"

"Thanks." Draco breathed, relieved.

"And who are you?" Ron asked Harry,

"I'm Harry Potter."

"Are you really? Wicked." Ron grinned.

Harry and Draco both laughed at Ron's casual attitude about meeting the "Famous Harry Potter."

The three of them laughed and talked for hours together, and eventually a tall girl with bushy brown hair came into the room,

"Has anyone seen a toad? My friend Neville lost his earlier, and we've looked in every compartment so far except this one." She explained.

"I haven't seen one." Draco blinked.

"Wait, is that it?" Harry said pointing up to the luggage rack, where a very fat, and sleeping toad was.

"Trevor!" A new voice came from behind the girl, and a boy who must be Neville came running in and grabbed his pet.

"How did he get in here?" Ron asked confused.

"No Idea." Neville admitted. "He's always getting into places where he shouldn't,"

"Glad we found him." The bushy haired girl sighed. "Oh boys, in case you didn't know, We talked to the conductor earlier, and we should be their soon, you might want to get dressed."

The three of them nodded, none of them had realized they were almost there.

"I'm Hermione by the way." She told them with a smile, then left them to change.

* * *

 **A/N-Okay guys! Tell me what you think so far, I'd love to hear what you would like to see, who knows, you guys might have something better than what I have planned!**

 **This updated Fic-Rec is White Lies by Cassis Luna**

 **It's a Drarry, Harry Potter fic**

 **Plot: (COMPLETE) Draco drinks a potion that makes him know if a person is lying, and Harry, apparently at fault that Draco is this way, is forced to 'help' him with the effects of the potion. For the first time, they deal with each other with no lies to hide behind. HPDM RWHG BZNL SSRL**

 **Word Count: 181,740**

 **Personal Rating: 8.5/10**

 **Seriously guys, you'll really like this one, I swear**

 **Anyway, see you next time!**

 **-Chelsea**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N- Hey guys! This chapter is a little bit shorter, but its still passed my two thousand minimum that I set for myself! I hope you guys enjoy it,**

 **Disclaimer-See the Characters and Setting you recognize? It's not mine! See the characters you DON'T recognize? They're MINE! :)**

Harry, Draco and Ron walked off the train together, sporting their new robes and plain black ties. Draco and Ron both had told him that the ties change colors based on your house. As they stepped off the train they saw Hagrid showing the other students where to go. The smaller students, first years only went towards the lake to ride boats to the castle.

"For ter a boat." Hagrid called as he got in a boat himself.

The three boys climbed into the closest one, and were soon joined by Hermione.

"Where's Neville?" Harry asked her as he didn't see the boy.

"Oh, he's riding with Susan, Hannah, and Ernie, Those people right over there." She pointed, and they saw him. "We were going to ride together, but then that man said only four could ride, and I saw you guys and we met earlier, so I figured I'd come see if I could ride with you guys…is that okay?" She looked at them nervously, afraid that they would reject her.

"I don't mind." Draco smiled kindly at her.

She looked very relieved as she sat down, "So, where do you guys want to go?"

"To Hogwarts?" Ron playfully asked.

"No" She laughed. "Which house? I'm partial towards Ravenclaw, but Gryffindor wouldn't be too bad."

"I'm a Gryffindor for sure, my whole family's been in that house." Ron announced proudly.

"My whole family's been in Slytherin…" Draco frowned. "But I'm different, I want to be somewhere else, anywhere else, I can't be like my family."

Harry stared at Draco with a funny expression on his face. Sometimes he felt like Draco was keeping something from him, something important.

"What's wrong with your family?" Hermione asked bluntly.

Draco and Ron's faces both darkened. "You don't want to know Hermione. I don't even know everything, but what I do know about his family, you wouldn't want to know. Harry you wouldn't want to know either."

Draco nodded. "He's right." He whispered.

"We won't bring it up again, I'm so sorry!" Hermione squeaked. "I didn't mean to make you upset, I'm not very good at making friends, and I always say the wrong thing and I-"

"Hermione," Draco cut her off. "It's alright, I'm not mad at you, you didn't do anything wrong. It's natural to want to know things, lets get off this topic, Harry, what house do you want to go into?"

"I..I.."

Inside Harry's Head

"I wonder where we will go." Cole stated out loud. "We're a bit of all four of the houses, aren't we?"

"What do you mean?" Alex asked.

"Well, from the characteristics that we've gotten from Draco about the Houses, I'd say Harry himself would be a Hufflepuff. He's kind, and innocent, and just. I'd be a Gryffindor, that's what I was made for. Jinx, you would be either Ravenclaw because of how well you understand your surroundings, and situations, also because you know how to deal with most situations. You're actions-smart, or a Slytherin, for the same reasons I'd say Alex is a Slytherin. You guys are good at hiding things, and you think about ourselves more than anyone else. By ourselves I mean Harry, but we all are Harry."

"Oh crap, what if we can't be sorted?" Jinx exclaimed.

"Relax guys," Alex said calmly. "They have to put us somewhere, Right?"

"But where would we go?" Cole worried.

Alex put his hand on Coles shoulder. "It'll be okay, we're strong, and we can make it anywhere."

Jinx nodded in agreement. "It's true, Cole. We've gotten through this much so far, we can definitely get through this. Together. You, me, Alex and Harry? We can get through anything."

Back in Reality

"Harry?" Draco was snapping his fingers in Harry's face trying to get his attention.

"Huh?" Harry's head shot up, he realized that he had zoned out while thinking about the houses.

"Which house do you think you'd get into?"

Harry felt like a Hufflepuff, but after he heard they were the weakest house, he didn't want to say that, so he said "Gryffindor of course," and smiled.

About a half an hour later, they arrived at the castle in awe. They had all heard how majestic the castle was, but to see it in person was something completely different and breathtaking.

And it was the most beautiful thing Harry had ever seen in his life.

A strict looking woman met them at the door, and led them into a Great Hall, where they saw hundreds of other students, a few ghosts, and a long table full of professors…or at least Harry assumed they were professors, since they were the adults.

The hat opened its large, torn mouth and sang a song about the houses, and their unique characteristics, and why they were all special, Harry didn't pay much attention to most of the people sorted, he was still trying to take it all in, but when he saw his friends go up he paid attention.

"Granger, Hermione" The woman, Professor McGonagall said in a loud clear voice.

Hermione took a deep breath, and walked up there with her head held high. The hat was placed on her head, covering her eyes and it just sat there unmoving for a second, and then yelled "Gryffindor!"

The three boys and Gryffindor house all applauded happily for her as she went to take her seat.

"Malfoy, Draco" was called a few moments later.

The hat went onto his head, and instead of being quiet like it normally was, it said out loud. "You are different Mister Malfoy," and continued the rest of the conversation silently.

Draco looked the happiest Harry had ever seen him when the hat shouted Gryffindor. He didn't get a large applause, but Harry, Ron and Hermione all clapped loudly for him.

Then finally is was Harry's turn.

The hat was placed onto his head, and began to speak to him.

"You're very different Harry Potter. I've never met a mind quite like yours."

"What do you mean?" Harry thought back.

"You wouldn't know, would you. Ah, I thought so. There's a wizard in you Harry Potter."

"I'd hope so, that's why I'm here."

"No, you wouldn't understand what I mean, and its not my place to tell you."

"You're confusing me, sir."

"Sir? First time I've been called a sir, I am just a hat you know, anyway onto the sorting…There's not one place that works with you."

"Does that mean I have to leave?" Harry was starting to panic, but held himself together.

"No my boy. It simply means you can pick where you want to go. Where would make you the happiest?"

Harry bit his lip. He felt like a Hufflepuff, but he didn't want to go into that house. He felt like he'd do well in Slytherin, but he had no one there, and Draco said he wouldn't like it there. So he decided. "Gryffindor please."

"So be it, Good luck, Harry Potter."

"GRYFFINDOR!" the hat shouted, and the hall burst into applause he heard shouts of "HARRY POTTER IN MY HOUSE!" and "Oh my gosh is that really him? Really the boy who lived?" it was getting overwhelming, he was feeling claustrophobic with all the noise and shouting, and people getting up to see him again, so Jinx took over, and calmly walked over to the table with his head held high.

"Wow Harry, that hat was on your head for a long time." Draco told him.

"Really?" Jinx asked. "I hadn't noticed, really, it felt like just a minute."

"Yeah, people we're starting to talk." Hermione said in a quiet voice.

"It's Ron's turn." Draco pointed out a few minutes later.

It was no real surprise that Ron went into Gryffindor, three older boys with matching red hair stood up and cheered for him, they must be his siblings.

By then Harry had shifted back, and nobody realized a thing.

"Great job Ron," An older boy with a P on his chest said as Ron sat down next to Hermione.

Ron beamed. "That's the first time he's ever said that to me." He whispered to Draco, who was on his other side.

"You deserve it." Draco smiled. "This is the best house after all."

"I don't think that boy likes you, Draco." Harry said, pointing at an older boy sitting near him, Draco looked up and saw a tall boy with curly brown hair glaring at him.

'I don't know him, but he must know my family." Draco replied quietly. "I think it best if I just ignore him for the time being."

"I reckon your right."

They suddenly realized Dumbledore had been talking through their entire conversation, and only heard him say "Let the feast, begin." And food suddenly filled the hall, everything Harry could even think off appeared in front of him. He couldn't remember ever having this much freedom to eat before, he planned to eat plate after plate, but could only get through most of one before his stomach started to hurt. He was so used to small portions that he couldn't handle much food.

"You alright Harry? Hermione asked, looking at him closely.

'Yeah, I'm..I'm just not very hungry right now, big day and all." He lied casually. He was hungry, he felt very hungry, but if he ate another bite, well…let's just say his dinner would make another appearance.

She frowned, "Oh, alright then." She went back to her own dinner, she had no reason to doubt his story after all.

He looked at Draco and noticed he was just pushing his food around his plate as well.

Maybe Draco wasn't very hungry either.

After the feast had ended, they followed Ron's older brother Percy up to Gryffindor tower, it was on the seventh floor, behind a portrait of a large woman in a pink dress.

They each went to their rooms, the boys went to one, and Hermione gave them a frown and went off to the girls dorms.

"Wish Hermione wasn't a girl." Ron muttered.

Harry laughed a little, "Would be nice if we could have all been together, but at least we're in the same house. Draco what's the matter?"

"What will my Father say?" He moaned. "He's going to kill me, he said I was going to be a Slytherin, And I'm not."

"It isn't your fault Draco." Harry consoled.

"He won't care. He never cares if it's my fault or not." He adjusted the sleeves of his robe as he spoke.

Harry didn't notice anything strange about that movement, but Jinx, Cole and Alex sure did.

The next morning they rushed downstairs to the Great Hall again to eat breakfast, and get their timetables.

"Looks like we have Transfiguration first." Hermione said aloud. "That's Professor McGonagall's class, the woman who did the sorting last night." She explained in case anyone near her forgot. Nobody had, a few even groaned at her words.

"We know Hermione." A short boy named Seamus spat annoyed, "You don't have to point out every little thing you know." Hermione gaped at him and then she looked down at her plate, and didn't say anything else throughout breakfast.

Cole realized Harry was too meek to say anything, and for once he felt comfortable enough with the friends they had to stick up for them as well, so he popped out for a moment and said "She was just trying to be helpful Seamus. You didn't have to be rude to her. It's everyone's first real day, and everyone is nervous. Get over yourself."

Seamus looked down ashamed, and Hermione smiled gratefully at him, but stayed quiet none the less.

"Let's go guys." Ron suggested. "We wouldn't want to be late on out first day."

"Or any day for that matter." Harry grinned, he had switched back after Cole's outburst, and was unaware that it happened all together.

Their day went by successfully, nothing interesting or out of the ordinary happened throughout the whole day, through Transfiguration, Charms and Herbology.

But the next day, things went from good to bad real quick during their first Defense Against the Dark Arts class with Professor Quirrel.

 **A/N- Wow, I went from getting three thousand in an hour, to Two thousand in a few days. Strange how writers block works! Hopefully I got over it enough to produce an okay chapter,**

 **Let me know what you guys think!**

 **-Chelsea**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N- Sorry guys, my internet was down due to flooding, (I live in Kentucky, and we had been in a state of emergency, and my internet went out for a few days because of it.)**

 **Well you guys have waited patiently, so here we go.**

 **Let me know what you think!**

* * *

Everyone thought that Defense Against the Dark Arts would be a fun, exciting class, with danger around every turn, but so far, every class had come out complaining how they were being taught by a incompetent fool who was afraid of his own shadow.

Hopes were not high as the first year Gryffindor's walked into the class, Harry and Draco walked in last, behind Ron and Hermione, and as soon as Harry stepped through the doors he slammed his hand on his forehead and hissed in pain.

Cole came out immediately to fight the unknown threat.

But nothing was out of the ordinary.

Cole looked around but all he saw was his friends all looking at him with a look of confusion and concern.

"You alright Harry? You look like you've seen a ghost." Hermione asked, speaking for the first time since her incident with Seamus.

"I…I'm okay. I don't know what just happened, just a bit disoriented I guess." Cole said rubbing his forehead.

"It could be the incense." Ron suggested sniffing the air. "Smells like rotten lilac. "

"Rotten lilac?" Draco laughed.

Ron blushed. "It was the first think I thought of." He explained.

Cole was still worried about the reaction that they got as they walked in, he didn't think the incense could give him a headache that horrid, Aunt Petunia had used incense daily, and it was very strong and that didn't give him a headache at all, this didn't smell nearly as bad…what else could it be?

"I'll ask the professor to put it out if you want Harry." Hermione told him.

Cole nodded. Maybe that would help, and then Harry could come back out. The longer Cole was out the more confused Harry would be when he came back.

"Professor," Hermione was saying, walking up to his desk. "I think my friend is allergic to your incense,"

"M-m-my ince-incense?" Quirrel stuttered. "M-my ap-apologies, of c-course I'll p-put it out."

"Thank you sir," Hermione smiled, then walked back to the desk she shared with Ron.

"He said he'd stop using it, "She whispered to the next desk with Harry and Draco sitting in it. "Maybe you should ask to step out for a little while, maybe go to the nurse? Even after its put out the smell would still be here."

"That's a good idea, "Draco agreed. He called the Professor over and asked if he could take Harry to the nurse.

"S-s-sure thing, Mis-Mister Malfoy, t-take him right away." Quirrel told him in a sympathetic tone, so full of concern it almost sounded fake.

"C'mon Harry, let's go."

The pair walked out, and Draco looked at Cole

"I don't think the smell was what was bothering you," Draco told him a moment later

"What makes you think that?" Cole asked.

"It's your scar that hurts, not just your head."

Cole stopped. " _What?"_

"Your scar, it's an angry red color. I don't think an allergy would affect just that scar."

Cole blinked. What could make his scar act up of all things?

"Maybe it would be a good idea to see Madam Pomfrey." Cole whispered.

"Think she can do anything? I don't think this is a very common ailment."

"Worth a shot, don't you think?" he shrugged, then the pair walked off to see the nurse.

"I don't understand Harry," Madam Pomfrey began. "You say this only occurred just as you walked into his classroom?"

"Yes ma'am." Harry nodded. He had woken up a few moments ago, disoriented again, scaring Draco as he switched, and freaked out about being in the hallway.

* * *

" _What are we doing here?" He had asked Draco, "Is class over?"_

" _Harry? Are you okay?" Draco whispered_

" _I...I'm fine, I just, I can't remember what was happening, are we going to the nurse? I don't have a headache anymore, I think I'll be okay."_

" _Harry we we're just talking about this, it's not your head, it's your scar, it's an angry red. It's not very red now though."_

" _Oh…yeah, sorry don't know what came over me, I remember now."_

" _Do you really?"_

" _Yes." Harry lied._

* * *

"I don't see anything wrong with your scar, Potter." She said looking closely.

"It was a really bright red, I swear, I saw it." Draco told her.

"I believe you, I do, but since theres nothing here now, theres nothing I can do, and I don't see anything wrong with it. I'll talk to Professor Quirrel, and see if he can control the smell of his room.

"But I don't think it was the incense, "Harry tried to explain again. "I'm used to that, it was something else,"

"Next time you feel like this, Come to me straight away, alright?" She sighed. "Maybe we can catch it quick enough so I can see it."

Harry and Draco both nodded, and were sent back to class.

They soon realized that the class had ended, so they checked their timetables, and saw that they had a free period next, and that was all that was left in the day.

"So, what do you want to do?" Harry asked Draco.

"We should find Ron and Hermione, they're probably worried about you."

"Oh, right." Harry nodded, and they went looking for their friends, they found them in the common room.

"I'm alright, "Harry told them before they could say anything. "Madam Pomfrey said there's nothing wrong with me now.

"Are you sure?" Hermione asked biting her lip.

"Very." Harry smiled at her. "Don't worry, what did we miss by the way?"

"Not much mate." Ron admitted. "He just kept stuttering, I don't think anyone really understood a word the bloke said."

"Why on earth they hired a man scared of his own subject, I'll never know." Hermione grumbled

"I heard he used to teach something else," Draco told them.

"He did." A voice from behind them said, they all jumped and looked and it was Fred and George Weasley.

"Talking about P-P-Professor Q-Q-Quirrel? He was the Muggle Studies teacher, switched this year actually, Percy had him in his Muggle Class, said he didn't have the stutter then, something must have startled him bad." The twin on the right said.

"Or maybe he's faking for the attention of the ladies." The other twin said, licking his hand and running it through his hand.

"Mhmm." The first one agreed. "All the witches love a man in a turban with a stutter. Makes 'em go c-c-crazy."

"Stop it guys." Ron laughed, "It is quite a subject change, though, from an easy safe class, to the most important and valuable? Dumbledore must trust him."

Harry nodded in agreement.

"By the way Harry, we we're just with Hagrid, he asked us to ask you if you wanted to come by for tea Friday afternoon, And by tea, he probably means hot water, and rock cakes. He forgets the tea bags a lot."

"Really? Hagrid hasn't really spoken to me since Diagon Alley, It'll be nice talking to him again, I'll write him a letter later. Thanks for passing along the message, why were you at his house though? I didn't know you were friends?"

Fred, the left twin laughed. "He caught us trying to sneak into the forest."

George laughed as well. "Not the first time though, he's come to love us I suspect.

"It's like he understands our need to be with nature." Fred said solemnly.

'You hate nature." Ron smiled.

They shrugged. "Hagrid doesn't know that."

"Well, best be off, see you later." They left with an identical wave, and were out the portrait hole in no time.

* * *

The Next day their schedules weren't very nice. Double Potions in the morning, and Double Defense in the afternoon. They hadn't actually had a potions class yet, but had heard horror stories from the older kids about how awful they were.

"He's not that bad." Draco insisted.

"How would you know?" Ron asked. "I heard he yelled at a first year so bad once in his first class that the kid dropped out, and turned into a Death Eater."

"Do you hear yourself when you talk?" Draco shook his head. "You can't drop out of Hogwarts in the middle of the year, and you can't drop out at all until you are of age, or if your parents agree to homeschool you."

"Oh…well he's still probably pretty vile."

Draco shook his head. "He's my godfather, he isn't bad."

Ron looked unsure, but Harry and Hermione agreed not to judge him until they had a class with him.

They walked into the classroom, and took the four seats near the front. Ron had wanted to sit in the back, but Draco insisted the front was the best place to sit. That's where the instructions would be written, and it's closer to the storage room with the ingredients.

Snape started taking roll, paused on Harry's name for a second, looked at the boy, then just continued reading the list, after roll was taken, he gave a speech about the fine arts of potions, Harry had to admit he was a bit interested. He assigned them all a basic potion to try and complete by the end of class, Harry was grateful that Draco had them sit near the front, he could read the board perfectly, and by the end of the class period he had completed a potion that matched almost exactly what the description said it would. Only problem was it was just slightly off color, but for his first time he was proud of himself.

"That wasn't too bad." Ron admitted.

"See? I told you." Draco smiled.

"Well, look who it is, the Blood Traitors, the Boy who Lived, and their pet Muggleborn, isn't it just adorable" The voice of Theodore Nott said strolling up to them with his bodyguards Crabbe and Goyle behind him.

"Well, look who it is, a stuck up prat, and his pet trolls. Isn't it just cute?" Harry snapped back. Cole was impressed, Harry had a bit of a backbone there all by himself "What do you even want, I've never even spoken to you before now."

Nott grinned. "Correct, but you see, you've been hanging out with a bad bunch Potter, Two blood traitors? A muggleborn? Come one Potter, you can't be serious."

"I don't know what a blood traitor is, but if Ron and Draco are them, then I am too. So I appreciate your concern, but it is unnecessary. "

Nott snorted. "You're not a blood traitor Potter, you're a half blood. And I'm trying to be nice and let you join my little group. Never offered half-a-muggle friendship, you should be honored." He extended his hand, expecting Harry to shake it and leave his friends behind immediately. Maybe even thank Nott for being so kind to him.

"I think I can sort out my friends myself thanks." Harry said coldly.

"Have it your way then." Nott glared. "Don't see why you want to be friends with Malfoy anyway, I've been to his house you know, I've seen him cower in fear yelling 'Please Fa-"

"Shut up!" Draco screamed, jumping on top of Nott pushing him to the ground. "You have no right to speak of that,"

"Get this lunatic off of me!" Nott squealed like a girl, and his loons lifted Draco off of him easily, as Draco was small, almost as small as Harry.

"I'll tell your father about this." Nott spat, and stormed off, Crabbe and Goyle following close behind.

"What was that about Draco?" Harry kneeled down and whispered.

"I don't want to talk about it." Draco whispered back, "It was nothing…Just Nott being stupid, let's go, can't be late for class, can we now?" He said that last part a bit louder so Ron and Hermione could hear too. They both looked shaken, and didn't understand what was going on, what was Nott saying? Why did Draco react like that?

Harry felt like he knew, but couldn't place it.

Jinx, Cole and Alex all understood. They all we're living it.

* * *

 **A/N-I like this chapter, you're getting a peak at Draco's life now as well, Yikes, right? Kind of feel bad for hurting these little Cinnamon Rolls, but hey, I can't control how the creativity works.**

 **I read a really good Fic on my phone while my internet was out (Used Data)**

 **Title: Consequences of Redemption**

 **Author: bobbirose**

 **Word Count: 124,062**

 **Rating: T**

 **Personal Rating: 7/10 (Romance was a bit rushed, but it was still really good!)**

 **Plot: When Draco makes an impromptu decision to rescue Harry Potter from Malfoy Manor, the two find themselves completely alone and facing the looming climax of the war against Voldemort. Harry must start from the beginning with Draco-and starting over has more consequences than either of them anticipated. H/D pairing**

 **You guys should really check this one out, it's very well written, and thought out. Definitely worth the read.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N- Hey guys! Wow my story has reached over 20 countries, and over 400 readers! That makes me feel pretty good.**

 **Review Replies**

 **Lily-Flower15-Thanks!**

 **EgyptianDemiWit-I know it's DID now, wasn't sure if others did, since MPD is more popular, I added it to the description of the story**

 **Doclover-Really? I've read a LOT of Harry/Draco friendships (and more than friendships if I say so myself) and they're always good, I hope I got you interested in them!**

 **ActualWeeb-Sorry!**

 **Anywhoooo…Back to the story!**

* * *

Harry still didn't get it. What was up with Draco? Was he okay? Is there a real issue going on at his home? If so, what is it? It has something to do with his father he knew for sure, but what?

He wished he spent more time thinking about it, trying to figure out what was wrong, but unfortunately, he was distracted easily when it came to Flying Lessons.

"I don't think I want to learn how to fly." Hermione said biting her lip looking at the sign.

'How come?" Ron asked her.

She just shook her head. "I'm afraid of flying."

"How do you know if you've never flown?" Ron blinked.

She stared at him. "I have flown."

"No you haven't, you're a muggleborn, and your parents wouldn't have been able to take you flying." He was honestly confused.

She smiled and then went on to explain the process of airplanes, leaving him just gaping at her.

"Muggles are weird." Draco told Harry, after listening to her speech.

"I take offence to that." Harry grinned. "I am half a muggle apparently."

"Half a muggleborn." Draco corrected, then smiled. His godfather, Severus had told him about Lily Potter before.

"Oh whatever." Harry pulled out his bag, and grabbed his defense book. "Come on guys, let's get this class over with already.

"I hope he doesn't use that stuff again…" Hermione worried.

"I'll be fine." Harry smiled reassuringly, unfortunately lying though, for as soon as he stepped foot in the classroom, and looked at Professor Quirrel Cole was forced out. He didn't freak out like he did the last time, he simply blinked into his new persona.

"I hate this class." Cole whispered, but was a bit relieved to be in it. Being in this class, means he gets to be out…He never gets to come out as much as Jinx and Alex used to, He knew he shouldn't be jealous, but he couldn't help it. This was his time out.

"Hey at least the smell is gone." Ron said reassuringly.

"Yeah." Cole mumbled.

* * *

No matter what Harry did, he always blacked out during Defense against the Dark Arts. Which made doing the homework extremely difficult.

"But Harry, you have to know this, he said it almost ten times." Hermione exasperated.

"I'm sorry, I just…forgot."

She sighed. "It was Joan Runthsford. She invented that curse, remember now?"

"Yeah, I remember him saying that now, thanks." He lied.

Hermione wasn't convinced but said nothing about it.

Flying lessons though, took a pleasant turn.

The Gryffindors, and Slytherins all marched out of the castle and into the field next to McGonagall's tower, they made a circle around Madam Hooch, Unfortunately, Nott was next to Harry.

"Think you'll fall off, Potter? Wouldn't be surprised."

"Think you'll get a life Nott? Would be surprised." Harry retorted with a smirk.

"Oh, you're so creative." He deadpanned.

"I must have picked it up from you."

"Boys, if you're done." Madam Hooch was tapping her foot impatiently, as the other children all sniggered. Harry and Nott both turned red, and stopped.

"Now." She continued. "Each of you will need to take a broom, place it on the ground, stick your hand out above it, and say 'up!'" She then demonstrated. The broomstick flew up into her hand.

"Why can't we just pick it up?" Hermione asked the woman.

"Where's the fun in that, Miss…."

"Granger."

"Where's the fun in that, Miss Granger?" Madam Hooch gave a good hearted wink to the girl, then told them to try.

Harry, Draco, and a Slytherin Girl, Pansy Harry though her name was, we're the only ones to get their brooms up on their first try. Ron unfortunately got smacked in the face with his broom, and Hermione's broom didn't move at all.

"Don't move your hand after you say up." Draco told Ron. "That's why it hit you, believe me, that's happened to me before.

Ron nodded, and tried again, he was successful that time.

After about five minutes, everyone had their brooms in their hands, and as Madam Hooch was explaining how to ride the broom, something happened to Neville.

His broomstick was in his hand, then it started jerking around, Neville, while trying to stop the broom from flying out of his grasp by putting it between his legs for support, was lifted up into the air, and the broomstick flew away with him on it!

Madam Hooch blew her whistle. "Come back!"

"I can't!" Neville screamed from thirty feet up, "I don't know how to fly this thing!"

His broom went even more berserk, and slammed him into the side of the castle, He fell to the ground with a loud thump. He was quiet for a moment, then you could hear him crying.

"What a baby." Nott muttered as Hooch rushed over to him.

"Oh dear, At least it's _just_ a broken wrist, it could have been a lot worse, Lets go to the Hospital Wing, shall we?" She helped him up off the ground, and conjured a sling for him to put his arm in to prevent any more damage.

"I am taking Longbottom to the Hospital Wing. I want each of you to put your brooms down, and do NOT take flight while I am gone. If I see one broom in the air, you'll be in detention faster than you can say Quidditch."

Everyone listened to her…at first.

"Look what Longbottom dropped." Nott smirked. "A rememberall? Too bad he couldn't remember how to _not_ fall off of a broom" he laughed, but was the only one who did.

"That wasn't even clever." Hermione told him honestly.

"Like you'd know," he spat back at her and she frowned.

"Just give it back Nott." Harry said quietly. "Don't be stupid."

"Stupid?" He growled. "I'll show you stupid." He picked up his broom and flew up into the air out of reach.

"Well, he's right that is pretty stupid." An Indian girl named Parvarti said with a small grin.

"Should I go after him?" Harry asked her.

She shrugged, and her friend Lavender said "Why not? He's throwing Nevilles toy in the air, he's going to break it I think…" she looked worried. She knew Neville really liked that, and his nan spent a lot of money getting it for him.

"I'm so getting detention for this." He sighed, then took his broom "I don't even know how to fly." He whispered to Draco.

"Don't fall off?"

"Thanks for that sound advice."

Harry kicked off the ground, and felt the wind gracefully swish his hair around, and…he loved it. He loved flying.

"Give it back Nott." Harry shouted as he reached the other boy, Harry realized that he could steer the broom by moving the handle.

"Have it your way then." He laughed and threw the ball up in the air. Harry turned, and saw the ball as it peaked, and began to fall. He leaned forward, somehow knowing it would give him the speed he needs. He flew as fast as he could, reached out his hand, and caught it tightly in his fist.

He landed softly on the ground, to cheers, and 'whoops', that all stopped though when Professor McGonagall came running out of the castle, completely out of breath going faster than Harry thought she could run.

"Never…All my years….So stupid….HARRY POTTER." She huffed. "Come with me." She caught her breath discreetly. Harry looked aghast. What was going to happen? Madam Hooch said Detention, but she didn't catch him, McGonagall did. What would she do? Detention? Suspension? Expulsion? Something even worse?

She led him to the Defense room, and told him to wait outside. Harry expected to black out from being so close, but he never lost consciousness.

He also never saw Quirrel. Alex noticed silently inside.

A moment later, she pulled out a tall fifth year student. He looked very confused as to why he was being pulled out to talk to a scrawny first year, even if that first year was Harry Potter.

"Potter, this is Oliver Wood. Wood, I have found us a seeker." She smiled brightly at the older boy.

"A seeker?" His whole expression lit up. "Are you sure Professor? He has the build I see, but he's a first year."

"Need not worry, Wood." She shook her head. "I saw him catch that thing in his hand, in a fifty foot dive. In his first flying class. Was that your first time on a broom Potter?"

Harry nodded his head slowly, and showed Oliver what he caught.

Oliver's face lit up like it was Christmas morning. "This is great Professor! I'll make sure he gets all trained, and in uniform by the first match, Might need to order one, we don't have one small enough that'll fit him I think."

"I'll send an owl in this afternoon." McGonagall told him, and then looked at Harry. "Don't make me regret not punishing you."

Jinx shifted out.

"I…I..Okay." Harry had felt nervous, and had switched, but Jinx could tell she meant no harm by what she had said.

She smiled at him. "Good Luck." And then walked away.

"Blimey, a first year seeker, Slytherin won't know what to expect, they'll underestimate you for sure," Oliver continued to go on for a while, but then realized he needed to get back to class.

"I'll find you for next practice!" He told Harry, they had switched back, soon after McGonagall left them.

"See you."

* * *

"A seeker!" Ron shouted happily. "McGonagall made you a seeker? That's never been done before, Not for a first year!"

"It was one hell of a catch Harry." Draco pushed his shoulder playfully in their dorm that night. "You should have seen Nott's face though, As soon as you dived he looked like he was going to wet himself!"

"Really?" He grinned. "Well, if that was his face when I dived, then I wonder what his face will look like when he finds out I'm the seeker."

"He'll probably faint, and tell his mummy on you." Ron snickered.

"'Oh mummy! That rotten Harry Potter became a seeker! I want to be a seeker too now, can you buy me a spot?'" Draco mocked in a high pitch voice that crudely mocked Nott.

"Wouldn't be surprised if he did that honestly." Ron admitted with a laugh. "Who knows, maybe he will, next year Slytherin's seeker position will be open."

"Guys look." Harry stopped his two friends, and pointed out the window. "Someone's going into the forest."

"Where?" They both rushed over to their window to try to see.

"Right there." Harry pointed. "Can you tell who it is?"

Draco shook his head. "We're too high to see."

"Should we go down and check?" Ron asked.

"No." Harry decided. "It's after curfew already, and whoever it is, could probably hex us for getting into his business…Maybe we should tell Dumbledore tomorrow morning?"

"Maybe, think he'd do anything?"

"He's the headmaster, he'd have too." Harry told Draco. "Right?"

"Only one way to find out, hey, look he's coming back."

The three of them all looked again, and the man, (or they think is a man, really too far to tell for sure.) was moving a lot faster back up to the castle than he was moving when he left in the first place.

"I think we should tell Hermione before we do anything." Draco said. "She'd know if this was important or not, we might just be overreacting,"

Harry didn't know for sure if this was an overreaction. But as he looked at the man, he felt…wrong. Like he was looking at something bigger than what they could comprehend.

"Are you sure you saw someone?" Hermione asked again the next morning at breakfast.

"Positive."

"I don't think we need to say anything…" She said slowly. "It could have been just a kid on a dare."

"But what if it wasn't." Harry insisted.

"But we don't know for sure, why don't we wait and see if it happens again?"

"That sounds reasonable." Draco agreed with her.

* * *

So they waited.

And the man came back again the next night. And the next. And the next after that.

"We have to say something."

So the four decided together to go to Dumbledore.

Unfortunately things did not go as planned when they arrived.

* * *

 **To like Dumbledore, Or to Hate Dumbledore, that is the question I ask you.**

 **Do you guys want a good-guy-Dumbles, or a Manipulative-Dumbledore?**

 **Let me know!**

 **Fic Rec:  
Title: Soul Bonding  
By: MaryRoyale  
Plot:** **After the Unbreakable Vow incident which forever altered the state of Fred's left buttock George decides that maybe a slightly less dangerous vow might be just as much fun. Things don't quite turn out exactly as planned. FredxHermionexGeorge, but not twincest. Please remember, YKINMK. Ratings for language, mature content, some violence, and Umbridge.** **  
Rated: M  
Personal Rating: 9.5/10 I've read this story about three times, and while the whole Hermione/Fred/George thing is kind of weird, MaryRoyale does a great job depicting their relationship. Its interesting from start to finish, no really boring parts whatsoever **

**Anyway, you guys should check out this story!**

 **See you next update (:**

 **-Chelsea**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N- Okay, I've read all of your suggestions about Dumbledore, and I've thought about it and I've made my decision!**

 **Too bad I'm not going to tell you what I decided just yet….What if I change my mind? Wouldn't want to upset anyone.**

 **Anyway, I appreciate all the feedback I've gotten so far! Really guys, if you have any suggestions about where you want this story to go, then let me know! Your ideas are all amazing, and I could use a few.**

 **Any who…. Let's get on with the story!**

* * *

"What do you mean there's nothing you can do?" Harry complained.

"Dear boy, I'm sorry, you couldn't see who it was, I can't apprehend anyone for breaking the rules if I don't know who it is."

"But you're Dumbledore, Mum says you know everything that goes on around here." Ron exclaimed.

Dumbledore smiled gently at the boy. "I think Molly said that as a way to keep you in line." Then he looked at all of the children gathered in his office. "I will walk the grounds tonight to try to see who's entering the forest, I can't tell you who it is though if I catch him that would violate the student's privacy."

"We understand Professor." Hermione nodded.

A week passed, and they never saw the intruder again, nor did Professor Dumbledore say anything about it, like he said he wouldn't.

"Wonder who it was." Draco said as they walked down to Hagrid's hut.

The four of them had taken a liking to visiting Hagrid at least twice a week. The kind, tall man was always very friendly towards them, even Draco, though he was a bit apprehensive about him when they first met. To be fair, everyone was a bit weary around Draco, as soon as they hear the name "Malfoy".

"Probably Nott." Harry muttered.

"Don't be ridiculous Harry," Hermione scolded. "The man we saw looked very tall, probably a sixth or seventh year, Nott is almost as short as you, there's no way it logically could have been him."

"But he's mean." Harry whined.

Draco smacked the back of his head. "Did you really whine that he's mean?"

Harry turned red. "Maybe."

"You're such a dork."

"I'm not a dork, you're a dork."

"Boys." Hermione clapped her hands together to get their attention. "Are you done?"

They looked at each other and started to laugh, she rolled her eyes, and then picked up a conversation with Ron.

"Why do we even care about it?" Draco asked suddenly. "The guy sneaking about? Why did we want him to get in trouble so bad…"

Harry stared at him. "I don't know, now that I think about it, it was like something was pushing me to catch him."

Draco nodded in agreement.

* * *

They made it to Hagrid's shortly after, and got a very interesting piece of information.

"Someone broke into Gringotts?" Ron yelped looking at the paper on Hagrid's table.

"Yeh shudn't be lookin' at tha'" Hagrid gruffly said, taking the paper away from the red haired boy.

"But I did, how did someone break in? It's the most secure place in all of Europe!"

"Doesn't matter how, They didn' get anythin' and tha's that."

"Wait." Harry said looking at the paper in Hagrid's Hand. "Vault 713? That's the vault we stopped at when we went on my Birthday. Hagrid, what was in that little package you picked up?"

"It doesn' matter! What's in tha' package is between Dumbledore and Nicholas Flamel and-" he realized what he had said and slapped his hand over his mouth.

"So there's a Nicholas Flamel involved?" Harry grinned.

"I didn' say nothin'." Hagrid grumbled as the four ran out of his hut, headed straight for the Library.

* * *

"I can't find anything about him, "Hermione complained. It had been weeks since Hagrid slipped up and told them the name, now it was Halloween and they we're still looking around in the Library.

"I know I've heard the name before…" Harry said to himself, "but where?"

"Was he known in the muggle world at all?" Ron asked the two muggle-raised.

They both shrugged simultaneously. "If he was, I can't remember, I just know I've heard his name before."

"I know I've read it somewhere too." Hermione told Harry. "But I read lots of books about wizardry before I got here, I got my letter last year at about this time, so I had almost a year to read as much as I can."

"Why did you get your letter so early?" Harry blinked.

"I got mine last year too, you get your letter the week before you're eleventh birthday." Draco explained. "Hermione and I are probably some of the oldest in our year."

"Oh." Harry felt stupid.

And then it hit him.

"HE WAS ON MY CHOCOLATE FROG CARD!" Harry shouted.

"You found your chocolate frog card? I don't have the Harry Potter one yet." Ron was amazed.

"What? No. Not MY chocolate frog card…I have a chocolate frog card? That's kind of cool, but NO! Nicholas Flamel was on the Chocolate Frog card that I got on the train. It was Dumbledore's card!"

"Do you still have it?" Hermione squealed.

Harry nodded with a big grin on his face. "Yeah! Let me go get it, I'll be right back"

He got up and ran, leaving his three friends smiling behind him.

"Wait, Harry!" Hermione suddenly yelled, then was hushed by the Librarian. "Sorry." She told the stern woman.

Harry stopped, and looked at her.

"Let me come with you, I need to drop this off in my dorm anyway." She explained, and he nodded and grinned.

"Need any help with those?" He said looking at her book bag that was almost ripping due to how many books she had stuffed into it.

"Thanks, but I got it, I've carried heavier."

"I wasn't saying you couldn't carry it," Harry explained. "I was just saying you shouldn't have too."

She smiled at him, "well, if you really want to help, then could you carry this one?" She handed him the large book she was holding in her arms.

"Of course." He took the book, and together the pair happily walked out of the library, and towards the Common Room.

Too bad they didn't make it that far.

"Harry what's that smell?" Hermione whispered. She couldn't believe that they we're lost, they had left their friends over an hour ago, and the feast had probably already began, they didn't know where they were, and now it smelled like feet.

"I don't know." He whispered back. "I don't like it though."

"I think I hear something." She frantically said, putting her book bag down in case she needed to defend herself.

Good thing she did, because as soon as they turned the corner they were face to face with a troll. A real live troll. Not the pretty kind, with the fun colored hair that all little girls want for Christmas, but a ten foot tall, smelly green oozing troll armed with a club about the size of Harry himself.

"Do we run?" Cole whispered, he obviously had a reason to come out, but he didn't know a thing about trolls, he wasn't going to risk their necks. He was brave, not stupid.

"I that'll definitely get his attention." She whispered back.

"So what do we do?"

"I read that if it hasn't noticed you, then to slowly get to a corner and sit down, and don't make any unnecessary noise. Trolls are stupid, they'll think you're a rock."

"Er, Hermione?"

"Yes?" She said back, in a high pitch voice, not taking her eyes off of Harry, trying to pretend the troll isn't there.

"I think he noticed us." They both turned to look at the smelly beast, and screamed when they saw him coming closer to them, his club raised in the air, ready to strike.

"Do we run now?" He asked as calmly as he could.

"Why the bloody hell not!" She screeched, completely unlike her, but in that moment, Cole wasn't going to chastise her for cursing. He felt like yelling a few choice words himself at the moment, but he kept it in. He had to be the strong one, not just for Harry right now, but for Hermione as well.

They we're wasting time, the troll smacking his club against the wall, smashing bits of rock everywhere,

"We need to hide!" Cole shouted, as they turned a corner ,

"The bathroom!"

"Do you really want to get stuck inside the bathroom with a Troll? What if he gets in!"

"Good point, sorry!"

"We have to fight it," He realized out loud and stopped. "I have an idea! Hermione, what if we levitate his club, and drop it on his head?"

"I..I don't know if I can right now, look my hands are shaking." They really were.

"Hermione, you're an amazing witch, I can already tell, and I'm not asking you to do it yourself, I don't usually ask for help protecting Harry, but right now I need you."

She took a deep breath and nodded.

They turned and waited for the troll to turn the corner as well, they could hear him stomping along and could tell he would be there any second.

"Wands ready." She whispered, and as he turned the corner they both shouted;

"WINDGARDIUM LEVIOSA!"

And surprisingly, it worked.

The club raised above its big ugly head, confusing the troll, causing it to stop.

"Okay now do we let go?" She asked as it raised higher and higher.

"Let it raise just a little bit more." He suggested. "Okay….NOW!"

They lifted the spell together, and watched in amazement as the club struck its target, the troll started walking again, but this time it looked like it was dizzy. Then it started to fall. "Get out of its way!" Cole shouted, and the two of them ran faster than the troll fell, and when they heard the loud, thump signaling its defeat, they turned again to look at him.

"Is..Is it dead?" She whispered.

"I don't think so." Cole decided, looking closer to the beast. "I think it's just knocked out."

He looked at her. "Hermione you're bleeding." She had a cut the size of a grape on the side of her face.

She laughed a little, "You are too." He felt his face, and felt blood.

"When did we get hit?"

She laughed for real this time. "I have no idea. Must have been when he smashed that wall. Thanks for pointing it out though now it hurts."

He started to laugh as well. "Yeah, mine does now too." And then as suddenly as he noticed it, He was pulled out of the body, and Jinx was pulled out instead.

"Oh come on." He muttered. He didn't want to be out, he didn't NEED to be out. What was the point?

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"Nothing,"

"Harry, I have to ask you something."

"What?"

"Back their you said-"

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE!" The yell of Professor McGonagall interrupted them. "Are you both alright? What happened? Weasley and Malfoy both told me you two never came to dinner, and then Quirrel said there was a troll, everyone's been looking for you, now tell me. What. Happened."

She was breathing heavily, she had obviously been running towards their screams.

"You see Professor, Harry and I we're on our way towards Gryffindor Tower, and we got lost, and then the Troll found us. But Harry came up with the idea to knock the troll out with its own club, so we levitated it, and dropped it and it worked,"

"Did it hit you at all? You're bleeding."

Hermione shook her head. "It smashed a wall earlier professor, pieces of rock went everywhere, we must have been hit by it."

McGonagall took a deep breath. "I award you both 20 points for bravery and dumb luck. Now off to the Hospital Wing. Both of you, You won't be going back to the tower until she looks at you. I need to find the other professors now." She sent a spell at the Troll, freezing it in place, then started to walk away.

"Wait, Professor!" Jinx shouted after her. "We were lost, remember? How do we get to the hospital wing?"

She smiled slightly. "Follow me."

After ten minutes of uninterrupted scolding from Madam Pomfrey, about safety, they were told they couldn't leave the hospital wing until morning, in case they had concussions.

Harry still hadn't shifted back into the body, Jinx noticed. He usually does after the danger was gone.

Weird.

"Harry." Hermione whispered. "Can I finish asking you that question?"

Jinx nodded, slightly confused, earlier she had seemed really serious, and she still did now.

"Okay, earlier, you were talking to me, when getting me to help with the spell…"

"Yeah?" Jinx blinked. He remembered Cole convincing her to help, even though she was scared, what was so important about that conversation?

"Well, you said you had to protect Harry." She stared at him.

His eyes opened wide. Cole didn't….

"Why would you say you had to protect 'Harry'? You're Harry. Aren't you?"

 _Cole, what have you done!_

* * *

 **A/N- SOMEBODY NOTICED I REPEAT SOMEBODY NOTICED! I was going to make Draco be the first to realize something was up, but then this came out and I couldn't stop it. Sorry. But Hermione is a lot more likely to pick up on little details, so it makes sense that she would be the first to realize.**

 **Should Jinx try to deny it? or tell her the truth?**

 **Let me know what you think in the Review box below!**

 **See you next time!**

 **-Chelsea**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N-Okay guys, its going a little more in depth with Alex, its not just a "Oh they walked into the room, fill in the blanks, There's some leading up to it, but I'm not writing a rape scene as of now. But I am raising the rating to M though.**

 **We are getting a lot more of Alex's point of view though, which a couple of you have PM'd me about, I got one saying that Jinx and Cole come out a lot, but never Alex, so here you go,**

 **Don't say I didn't warn you, You will NOT like what happens to him.**

 **Trigger Warning for Rape**

* * *

Jinx stared at her, and didn't know what to say.

"You look like Harry though." She continued, "And you say you protect him. Who are you?"

Jinx just kept staring at her.

"Please tell me. I'm not afraid to go to Professor Dumbledore about this."

"I…I…I didn't say that to you."

"Yes, you did, I heard y-"

"No, you did heard my voice say it, but it wasn't me."

"I don't understand, who are you, who said that earlier? You're not making any sense!" She was getting aggravated. She hated not knowing.

"I don't know how to explain it, I've never had to explain it before!" Jinx took a deep breath. "Technically I am Harry, we all are Harry."

"I still don't understand."

"Well, we're…We're broken I guess is the best way I can put it. Broken into pieces, pieces of ourselves, split up into four parts." Then he added, "Our mind and soul is what's broken."

"Four parts?" She repeated after a sharp intake of breath.

He nodded.

"So… Theres more not-Harry's inside of Harry? That sounds really weird when I say it like that."

"It does." Jinx agreed. "And yes, there's Harry, and then the three of us. Me, Cole and Alex."

"Who are you?"

"My name is Jinx,"

"And who was it that was with me earlier?"

"Harry's the one who chased you out of the Library, but Cole is the one that fought with you against the troll."

She nodded, understanding now why Harry suddenly acted so differently.

"Does he know? Harry, does he know about you all?"

Jinx shook his head. "Harry can't know, that's why we were created, he couldn't handle it."

"Handle what?"

Jinx paused. How can he explain that they we're scared, beaten and raped so many times that it broke Harry more than just physically?

"I can't go into that right now. It's hard for us, for all of us to talk about. Please understand that."

She nodded. "I understand Ha-…Jinx." She corrected herself. "We've all got problems you know, in our little group. I've noticed a few things about Draco and Ron, but you? I hadn't picked up on anything, probably because of how you split. Harry wouldn't know any of these problems, would he?"

Jinx shook his head. "What's wrong with you and Ron? I've suspected things about Draco, but not you all."

Hermione gave a sad sort of smile. "Personal for me, and with Ron, It's not my place to tell. I could be wrong anyway, but I'm sure I'm not."

"You're very smart Hermione, I doubt you're wrong, whatever it is." He gave her a soft smile.

They were quiet for a few moments.

"How do we go from here? I know a big part of Harry's life now that he doesn't, what happens if I say the wrong name? What happens if I accidentally say something to him? What about Ron and Draco? Won't they notice? What if they hear me talking to you all, and get suspicious?"

"Calm down Hermione, we trust you." Jinx told her calmly. "Do you want to talk to the others at all?"

She slowly nodded.

"Okay, I've never tried to switch alters before, this should be interesting." He closed his eyes and sat still for a few moments, then he sat up straighter and opened his eyes, and it was like looking at a twin of Harry's. The face was the same, but the mannerisms we're completely different from Harry, and from what she saw from Jinx.

While Harry was just calm and easy going, and Jinx was stiff and formal, like he was always on guard, expecting danger at any turn, This one, he seemed like he was confident, like he could stand up to anything, and knew he could.

This was the one who was with her earlier.

"I'm Cole, great fight earlier Hermione, I knew you had it in you." Even the inflections in his voice differed. There was no way Harry was faking this.

"It's nice to be formally introduced." She reached over and shook his hand, and he laughed.

"Ive known you for months so it's strange to be introduced."

"Well, I thought my best friend was one person, but it looks like today is full of strange things isn't it."

He grinned. "I like you, never been able to say it but you're funny when you're sarcastic."

She smiled right back at him. "I try my best" she mock bowed.

After a moment of playful back and forth bantering, Cole finally said "There's one more alter, That's what we call ourselves, his name is Alex, he's a lot like Jinx, less like me. Well, that's because Jinx created him."

"An alter can create an alter?"

He nodded. "We didn't know either until Alex was 'born'. But Alex is a lot more…soft spoken than either of us are, He doesn't come out now that we're at school, but I think he'd want to come out for a moment just to meet you. He's never met anyone for any reason other than what he was created for, I don't know how he'll do around you honestly, so don't be offended if he doesn't stay very long, okay?"

She nodded at the seriousness in his voice. She had only known Cole for about ten minutes but that was the most serious he had ever sounded.

Something really bad must have happened to Alex, and the thought of that made her sick.

Cole closed his eyes and relaxed his face, then all of a sudden Harry's body tensed up and pulled his legs up to his chest and opened his eyes fearfully at Hermione.

"Hullo," She softly said, not really knowing how to interact with this particular alter.

He didn't say anything for a while, he just stared at her, then slowly he put his legs down, and just crossed his arms across his chest.

"Hullo Hermione." His voice was very soft and quiet. "I'm Alex."

"It's nice to meet you," she smiled kindly at him, but he didn't react to her kindness at all. He was on edge.

"It's nice to meet you as well," He talked as stiff as he sat, no emotion filled his words, she could tell that he was very uncomfortable making small talk with her, but she expected this, Cole had told her this would happen.

"You don't have to stay and talk Alex, I understand."

"No." He whispered. "You really don't."

And then he closed his eyes, and she didn't know who to expect to come out.

When the boy opened his eyes, and blinked in confusion, she knew it was Harry.

"Harry, thank goodness you're awake! We both fainted after we fought the Troll, and I wasn't sure when you'd wake up, I've only been up a few moments myself, and It was quite a fright to realize what happened. I couldn't even remember it at first if you could believe it!"

He blinked at her and nodded. "Yeah, I can hardly believe it myself."

Hermione gave him a smile. The poor boy really didn't know about this whole other part of himself.

It was kind of sad to realize that.

* * *

Ron and Draco we're very worried to say the least when Harry and Hermione came back from the Hospital Wing the next morning.

"I can't believe you fought a Troll, and lived!" Ron squeaked.

"Yeah, I can't believe it either," Harry mumbled, and Hermione sent him a look.

"I'm glad you guys are okay." Draco said uncomfortably. "McGonagall wasn't worried about you guys being missing until the Troll showed up. She thought you guys we're just having 'a private romantic walk' and that we should 'leave you to your relationship.' She actually said that. You guys she thinks you two we're on a _date_ while you we're just lost."

Harry and Hermione looked at each other, and at the same time said _"Ewww"_ then they all laughed about it.

Weeks passed with nothing interesting happening, and then one day while they were studying in the Library, they realized something.

"We never finished looking up Flamel." Draco groaned.

"Because _some people_ we know had to go off and fight a fully grown mountain troll instead." Ron finished.

"Well, excuse me." Hermione laughed a little. "I actually did look it up that night, I guess I forgot to tell you."

"And what is it that you need to tell us?" Harry asked eagerly.

"Nicholas Flamel was a famous Alchemist. Most known for creating the Philosophers Stone."

"Err.. In English Please?" Ron asked.

She sighed. "He created a stone that could turn anything to gold, and make its user immortal. That's what's hidden in the school, probably in the third floor, Dumbledore said that corridor was off limits, but none of the prefects understood why it was. "

"Why on Earth would Dumbledore want to hide that in the school? And how do you know he's hiding anything at all? Just because Hagrid picked it up for him, doesn't mean its being hidden here. Maybe Dumbledore gave it to someone?" Draco wondered.

Harry shook his head. "I don't think that's it, why else would that floor be off limits? I say, after Holidays, we check it out."

"Why wait?" Ron asked,

"Well, Term is over in a couple weeks, and I know Hermione and Ron are going home for the holidays. I don't know what I'm doing yet, and Draco hasn't said either."

"Oh, well I guess that makes sense." Ron nodded.

"Father wants me to come to the Manor for Christmas." Draco told them quietly.

Hermione looked at Draco with a frown.

"Oh, well hey that might be fun." Harry said, not understanding what his Alters and Hermione suspect.

"Yeah. Maybe." Draco mumbled.

* * *

The week before Christmas Harry was given a letter from Professor McGonagall.

"It's from your relatives, they sent it through Muggle Post, I assume they don't have access to an owl?"

Harry nodded.

"Well, many relatives of muggle born and raised children send post through the mail and it always arrives to my desk." She explained

"Alright, thank you Professor." He smiled at her, as he took the letter. It was the middle of breakfast, and he didn't want to open the letter in front of anyone. He didn't know why, but he felt like he should open it alone.

And when he did he felt a strange coldness inside of him that he didn't understand.

 _Dear Harry,_

 _I expect you to return for Holiday Break._

 _Petunia and Dudley have left for a while, said she needed to visit some old friends_

 _That's okay though_

 _Plenty of time for family bonding, just the two of us!_

 _See you Christmas Eve._

 _Uncle Vernon_

He felt like he wanted to puke, like he wanted to hide and never go home…but why? Uncle Vernon has never done anything to him to make him feel this way

He was just over reacting. That had to be it. Right?

He told his friends at lunch that afternoon.

"My Uncle wants me to come home for Christmas." He said casually.

"Is that good? You don't talk about your family much." Ron asked.

"I guess so, I don't see why not, it's just strange, I didn't think he'd want me to come home, he's never really celebrated Christmas with me,"

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked him quietly.

Harry shrugged. "It's more of a family thing, and we've never been close, I don't know, I just…I don't know."

Draco hadn't stopped staring at Harry. Sometimes he felt like Harry was like him, and had some of the same…problems that he had at home, but he never really complained at all, and he seemed okay with going home…maybe he was reading into things wrong.

"I hope you have fun." Draco finally said.

Harry gave him a small smile. "You too."

But Harry did not have fun. Actually, Harry didn't even remember most of his vacation.

* * *

As soon as he stepped off of the platform and saw his Uncle, that same coldness came back to him. He told himself to calm down, nothing was wrong.

Because nothing was wrong. Right?

He got into the car, the front seat even, He had never been allowed in the front seat before, but Uncle Vernon opened up that door for him.

Maybe this would be a good two weeks. It was already starting out well.

As they drove down the road, Vernon put his hand on Harry's leg, innocent enough, but Harry was feeling uncomfortable, very uncomfortable, and he didn't understand why. He shifted in his seat, trying to move away from his uncle's thick hand, but it held him down.

"Ah, ah ah, Harry, now play nice, we'll be home soon." The hand started to go up a little higher up his thigh, _What is going on?_ Was Harry's last thought

And then Alex was forced to make an appearance.

They arrived at Number Four an hour later, Alex's face was completely red, he had never been touched like that before, and it had defiantly never felt _good_ before, what was wrong with him? Why did he like it? Was he just as messed up as he thought his Uncle was?

 _Oh, God what is wrong with me!_ He mentally screamed as he went upstairs to shower. He was…sticky. He tried to scrub away his shame but it wasn't working, He was glad that he blocked it out from Cole and Jinx. What would they think if he knew how sick he was? They would hate him, they would blame him, and they would say he wanted it, but he doesn't want this, he never wanted this.

The knock on the door startled him, and he jumped when the door was opened anyway.

The curtain on the shower was clear, so he could clearly see his Uncle in the bathroom.

"Just need to use the loo." He grinned at Alex, and obviously looked down at the small boy's body as he relieved himself. As he flushed and washed his hands, the water got so hot, but Alex refused to jump out, not while he was there.

"See you later, boy." He said and started to walk out of the room, but as he was almost out the door he said "That was really fun in the car earlier, I didn't know you'd be so…loud if I was gentle, I'll be sure to do _that_ again." He gave Alex a big wink and shut the door

Alex slid down the shower wall and started to cry.

 _NO NO NO!_

* * *

The next day, Harry woke up feeling happy, he felt good inside, even if he couldn't remember coming home yesterday. He went downstairs and was greeted by a big breakfast, and his Uncle smiled at him.

"Good morning." His Uncle said in a cheerful tone, which Harry smiled at. He couldn't see now why he was so worried before. Being around his Uncle is obviously a good thing.

But why couldn't he remember it?

Oh well.

"Good morning Uncle Vernon," He replied and sat down. "Happy Christmas."

"Happy Christmas indeed."

They ate breakfast together peacefully, and Harry went to do the dishes, it was the least he could do, after Uncle Vernon made him such a wonderful meal.

His Uncle came up behind him as he was washing, and just gave him a hug. It was strange getting so much affection from the man. Was this what Ron felt like when he got a hug from his mum? Do hugs always last this long? He couldn't move his arms, Vernon's grip was too tight

Vernon pulled away angrily, causing Harry to jump, and Cole came out immediately.

"What was the meaning of that?" He demanded, and Cole didn't understand what was happening.

"I'm not sure-"The smack to the face pulled Cole back in and Jinx out instead.

"Wha-"another smack.

"Was my generous hug not good enough to return boy?" He yelled loudly.

That was what it was about? Because Harry didn't hug him back? He had Harry's arms pinned at his side, how could he have?

"I thought you had stopped fighting this boy, you we're so good to me yesterday." He said softly, gently caressing the small boy's bloody face.

Alex then came out again.

"I'm sorry Uncle Vernon." He whispered. "I don't know what came over me."

Vernon smiled at him, in a way that had malice, but was trying to be nice.

"Thank you for apologizing Harry," His Uncle bent down and kissed Alex on the cheek. "Let's go upstairs, I have a surprise for you." He took Alex's hand, and walked him up. Alex didn't fight like he did last summer.

 _What's the point in fighting it anymore?_ Alex thought himself. _I'm already disgusting._

* * *

 **A/N- Okay before you start asking why Alex 'liked' it. The truth is, he didn't 'like' it, he didn't want it, and he didn't like that it was happening, but the body will react to certain touch, even it you don't want it to.**

 **Alex doesn't understand this, he thinks that he is disgusting because he ejaculated, and it felt good. Feeling good, and liking it are not the same thing. It was still rape, no matter how you look at it.**

 **This was really hard for me to write, so, I apologize if it wasn't that great,**

 **See you next time**

 **-Chelsea**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N-You get Vernon's point of view a little in this chapter, and believe me you're going to want to stab him, and keep him away from our precious little cinnamon rolls. Harry AND Draco. Gasp!**

 **I don't know where I got the Idea for this chapter, especially what's going to happen with Vernon, it wasn't planned, but I feel like Vernon would do this, that creep.**

 **OKAY GUYS THIS CHAPTER GOES A LITTLE MORE IN DEPTH WITH DETAIL ABOUT ALEX, BUT THIS IS THE LAST VERNON/ALEX CHAPTER FOR A WHILE!**

 **I apologize in advance, This makes even me sick to my stomach, and I'm the one writing it.**

* * *

The week at the Dursley home was simply becoming unbearable for the alters, and Harry was starting to realize something wasn't exactly right.

He didn't know exactly what the problem was though, he just felt uneasy any time he and his uncle were in the same room, and he was…achy, everywhere. His arms hurt, his legs hurt, and his chest and stomach hurt, and even _down there_ was a bit sore, but there wasn't a mark on him. He was getting a little nervous as to why, he knew his Uncle wouldn't hurt him, he would remember something like that, but if nobody was hurting him, and there wasn't any markings on him, it must be something magic that was hurting him, He'd have to ask someone about it when he returned. Maybe it was a Wizard Flu…Did Wizards get the Flu? He never saw anyone really ill at Hogwarts, but that's because Madam Pomfrey can fix anything in a second pretty much.

Hmm.

Well, Like Nott said, Harry had Muggle-Blood in him, that might make him more likely to get sick, not enough Magic to protect him.

He simply shrugged after that.

The week passed quickly for Harry, since he didn't remember most of it. Before he knew it was the last day of his break.

"I need to get to the station tomorrow by eleven." He told his Uncle that afternoon. "Draco told me the train always leaves at eleven."

"Draco?"

"My friend."

"Hmm."

…

"Is that okay? Can you take me tomorrow? If you can't then can you call me a cab? I don't want to impose, but it is important."

"What? Oh yes, I can take you, I was just curious, your friend, Draco, what does he look like?" He had that weird look in his eye, that look Alex didn't like.

"Oh, um, He's a little bit taller than me, but just as skinny, and he's got blond hair and gray eyes, why?" Harry was honestly confused.

"No reason other than being interested in my nephew's life." Uncle Vernon smiled at him kindly. "I would like to meet his boy, and any other friends, tell me, any other little friends?"

"Well, there's really just Ron and Hermione, Neville too, but I don't hang out with him much, he's always with his other friends."

"Tell me about Ron," He almost demanded.

"Uh.. He's really tall, so is Hermione, They're both almost a foot taller than me, He's got really bright red hair, and freckles, and she-"

"I don't care about the girl." He growled.

Harry blinked. That was really rude, he asked about his friends…

"I don't like gingers, they're devil spawn, I don't want to meet him, I do want to meet the other boy, Draco. Do you have any pictures of him?"

Harry shifted in his seat uncomfortably, and nodded. "I've got a few of us together, they're in my trunk upstairs."

"What are you waiting for boy, run, Go get it. NOW!" He jumped as he slammed his fist on the table. Causing Cole to come out. Cole knew better than to fight. His job was to keep them from getting hurt he realized a long time ago. That the best way to keep them safe wasn't to argue, but to comply with a brave face.

"Yes Uncle Vernon." Cole said stiffly, and rose from the table, making his way upstairs.

Cole opened their trunk, and shifted through his belongings. He had a lot of pictures, some of him and Hermione, Him and Ron, and some with all four of them. Since for some reason he doesn't want to know about Hermione, and Doesn't like Ron for stupid prejudice reasons, he grabbed one of the pictures of him and Draco that always made him smile, he was glad Hermione took it, and made a copy of it and gave to Draco. This is one of the only pictures where Draco is truly smiling.

It was the pair of them sitting side by side on the sofa in the common room, Cole didn't remember what they were talking about when it was taken, whatever it was though made both Harry and Draco smile. It was nice seeing Draco smile.

Cole made his way downstairs with the photo and sat down, handing it to their uncle.

Vernon thanked him, and Cole faded out. He wasn't needed anymore.

* * *

Harry blinked 'awake' saw that his Uncle had the picture and realized he must have blacked out again, he silently cursed himself for being so ridiculous.

"So this is your friend." He whispered, his hand stroking the still image. It wasn't a magic picture, because they were taken on Hermione's camera, a muggle one that spit the pictures out at the bottom.

"Yes, he's my best friend." Harry clarified.

"He's quite handsome, don't you think?"

"I…I hadn't thought about that, I guess?" Harry was getting confused again, "I mean, he's not ugly or anything."

Uncle Vernon grunted in Harry's direction. "This child most defiantly is not 'ugly', Will he be at Kings Cross tomorrow?"

Harry nodded.

"I want to meet him. Send him a letter, telling him to meet with us" He licked his lips, and Harry got that uncomfortable feeling again.

"I'll go send it now." Harry rose from the table.

"Hurry back, I've got plans for us, this is after all you're last day here for a while."

"Okay."

He went upstairs to his room, pulled out some parchment and ink, and began to write a quick note.

 _Draco,_

 _How's your Holiday been? Mines been quite boring, to be honest. Anyway, my uncle wants to meet you tomorrow at the station, hope that's okay, Meet us on the muggle side, He doesn't want to meet Ron and Hermione, and they'll go straight onto the platform._

 _How about we meet up between platforms 7 and 8 and we can all chat somewhere private for a minute? Don't know why he wants to meet you so much, I think he's just happy I finally made friends.  
See you tomorrow,_

 _Harry_

He sealed the envelope, and sent it away with Hedwig, then he made his way downstairs.

He found his Uncle in the living room, sitting on the couch, when Vernon noticed him, he patted the sofa cushion next to him, indicating Harry should sit.

"What are we doing?" Harry asked curiously.

Uncle Vernon grinned at him. He loved how much Harry loved their adventures. Any other child would run in terror, but he always came back to him all innocent, like he didn't know what was going to happen.

"Well Harry, since it's you're last day, I figured, we should make the best of it. Don't worry, I put a sign on the door telling those door-to-doors not to knock, wouldn't want a repeat of last time now would we!

* * *

Alex knew he was about to come out, but he hesitated, remembering how they were almost caught,

 _Alex was biting the couch pillow to keep from crying. His Uncle was on top of him, both completely naked, and dirty, His uncle was almost finished when there was a loud knocking on the door that made him jump out of 'Harry' and throw on his bath robe, so he could open the door._

" _What do you want?" He growled at the salesman._

 _Alex couldn't see the men, but the salesman's voice was very embarrassed. "I'm sorry, I didn't meant to interrupt you," He heard a loud sniff. "Especially, while you were so indisposed, Never mind though, You and you're wife can go back to whatever it is you were doing." The man awkwardly left, and Alex cringed. The man could smell the sex in the house, and thought he was Aunt Petunia._

 _At least he didn't look through the window, what would this stranger think of him if he saw him in this position? He'd call him a disgusting freak. He'd call him a whore. Uncle Vernon sometimes calls him his whore, what does that even mean?_

Alex shook himself out of the memory, and paid more attention to Harry and Uncle Vernon. He had to know when he was supposed to come out.

* * *

"Last time? Right, that wasn't good." Harry frowned, Vernon took that to mean he didn't like what had happened, but Harry just didn't know what he was talking about.

"Well this time there shouldn't be a problem." The fat man grinned at him. "I'm so happy we don't have to go all the way upstairs for this anymore, all that walking really takes away the stamina When Petunia and Dudley return, we'd have too..But we don't have to worry about that until next summer."

"What's stamina?" Harry blinked. The child really had no idea what the word meant.

Vernon laughed. "I'll show you, but first I really need to hear you make those noises again," The fat man made his way onto the floor in front of Harry. "This is something a little different, but you'll like it, I Promise."

Alex knew his cue, so with a sigh he came out.

Vernon didn't notice the shift in Harry's face, he was too busy looking a little lower.

Alex sighed, and Vernon took that as encouragement. He spread Alex's legs with his hands, unzipped the boy's trousers, freeing him, and lowered his head.

Alex closed his eyes in embarrassment. This wasn't right! This was bad! This needed to stop! But he didn't say stop. He didn't say anything, he tried to keep quite after Uncle Vernon was going for a while, he didn't want to give the man what he wanted, but he couldn't stop himself, and once he started making noise, he couldn't stop.

By the time Vernon was done, and more specifically, Alex was _done,_ The alter wanted to die, but that would be selfish. He hoped it was over for good now , that that was all that was going to happen, but he knew better than that.

"Okay now my turn." Vernon stood, and tears started falling down Alex's face.

This will never end.

* * *

The next morning Harry woke bright and early with that happy feeling again. He didn't know what it was, but he always felt good when he woke up here, even if the feeling just lasted a little bit, he felt well rested and exhausted at the same time, but at the same time content.

Maybe they had ice cream last night? That always makes people happy, at least at Hogwarts everyone was happy after ice cream nights.

"We've got to head out soon," Vernon told him as he came downstairs. "It's nearly nine now."

Vernon had the same content pleased expression on his face that Harry did. They really must have done something fun last night. Maybe they played a board game?

"Okay, My trunk is already packed and in the Hall."

Vernon nodded, and then the two of them made their way out the door, Harry riding in the front seat again, but he didn't black out like he did last time. He heard Vernon mutter something about "Can't do it on the way…." And "People would notice him…" Harry didn't understand, but didn't care all too much. He was just excited to see his friends.

"Draco!" Harry shouted in the Muggle Train station, Draco was accompanied by a man who could only be his father.

Draco gave a small smile and wave, and made his way over to his best friend, and his uncle. Draco had been worried before about Harry's uncle, but his suspicions had to be false, since Harry looked so comfortable around him, that there was no way the man could be anything other than friendly, right?

"It's nice to meet you there Draco!" Vernon exclaimed, causing Draco's father to roll his eyes at the ridiculous muggle. He can't believe he had to meet the fat walrus of a man.

"It's a pleasure to meet you as well Mister Dursley." Draco greeted formally,

Harry could have sworn he heard his uncle mutter _"Not yet"_ under his breath.

"As lovely as this little meeting is, their train leaves in just an hour. Muggle, if you so wish to continue speaking with my son, then you're responsible for getting him onto the platform. I have errands more important than the likes of you." He sneered.

Vernon had to force a smile on his face, he wanted to strangle the tall blond bastard, but since they were in the middle of a full platform, and the man in question was a wizard and could kill him with a few mumbo jumbo words, he wisely held his tounge and simply nodded.

"Very well. Draco." The child flinched ever so slightly. "I am to be going now. Goodbye." The man then strode off, leaving his twelve year old child alone with the boys friend, and a complete stranger.

Vernon's eyes couldn't get enough of the blond boy in front of him, he licked his lips as he watched the child talk to Harry. Both of them, just beautiful, both small, very small, very delicate, just…perfect.

If only he could get his hands on this boy as well, oh well, he can still look even if he can't touch.

"So, why did you want to meet me sir?" Draco asked.

"Just had to meet my boys friend." He grinned and clapped a hand on Harry's shoulder.

Draco smiled. He was glad he was wrong about Mr. Dursley. He was glad Harry wasn't in the same situation as he was.

"Now, shall we stop at this little café? It's in the station right there." He pointed at a small little tea shop. "We could be in and out before ten thirty."

Draco nodded. "I'd like that."

So together the three of them went to the shop, and sat in a back booth, Vernon insisted he sit next to Draco in the booth barley big enough for him.

Draco didn't want to seem rude, so he agreed, but didn't like being shoved against the wall like he was, Harry sent him sympathetic glances the whole time.

Vernon just couldn't help himself, he had to touch some part of the boy, he knew he couldn't do what he does with Harry, but he just…had to. That's why he insisted on sitting next to him, so he would have to be so close that any 'accidental' touches would just be brushed off.

 _I am brilliant_ he thought.

Draco felt the mans' hand on the seat next to him, the space wasn't wide enough for it, so it was touching his thigh a little, he thought nothing of it, until it slid up on his leg, and rested on top of his thigh.

Draco was very uncomfortable, but the man didn't try anything else, so Draco didn't think he meant anything by it. He was a muggle, maybe in the muggle world that was okay, but Draco still couldn't shake the feeling.

Draco had never been touched inappropriately before, so he didn't know if this counted. Yes, he had been beat senselessly, but his father never _touched_ him.

So he must just be over reacting. There's no way Harry would be comfortable with a _pedophile_ so the only logical explanation is that Draco over reacting. Right?

The hand made a small circular motion, then he removed it and stood. "Alright boys, time to get going. " He smiled at the two, then gestured for them to follow out.

Draco quickly got up and gave the man a small smile. He can't believe he thought the man had malicious intent, he seemed so kind and nice, other than the hand on his lap, and nothing gave reason that he shouldn't trust him.

* * *

As Harry and Draco stepped through the barrier and onto the platform, Vernon frowned. It'll be months before he gets his plaything back, and who knows when he'll see Draco again…He grinned. Maybe he could just invite Draco to stay with them during the summer.

* * *

 **A/N- Okay no more Vernon for a while, you guys can all relax!**

 **But what's going to happen now that Vernon has his eyes on Harry AND Draco?**

 **How did you feel about getting some of the story from Vernon's point of view?**

* * *

 **FIC REC!**

 **Title: Princess of the Blacks**

 **Author: Silently Watches**

 **Plot: Sirius searches for his goddaughter and finds her in one of the least expected and worst possible locations and lifestyles. DARK and NOT for children. fem!bisexual!Harry, minor fem!Harry/Viktor, eventual fem!Harry/Luna, powerful!Harry, James and Lily are alive, twin is BWL, year 4, less cliched than it sounds**

 **(The Fem Harry's name is Jen, the BWL is Danny)**

 **Rated: M**

 **Personal Rating: 9.8/10**

 **Guys this story is really good, this is completed, theres a sequel out that is not, but she/he updates every two weeks, and had plans for a whole series. It's worth the wait, trust me. But it is seriously dark, if you thought my story was dark and disturbing, then don't read this one, because it makes mine look like a box of kittens**

 **See you next time**

 **-Chelsea**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N- I AM SO SORRY I'M A WEEK LATE WITH MY UPDATE!**

 **This chapter was hard to write, even though it's sort of simple. You'll understand when you get to the end, I just couldn't get the speech right, but I think I finally got it right.**

 **Oh, and spoiler alert, but you just might see a certain mirror in this chapter (:**

* * *

Weeks passed very quickly, before they knew it, it was the end of January and Harry received a very mysterious gift.

He was walking up to his room, and he looked on his bed and saw it, a large parcel was sitting on his bed, wrapped neatly, and with a little note on top of it. And it read

 _I had meant to give this to you at Christmas Time,_

 _But alas, time got away from me._

 _This belonged to your Father, he had left it in my possession before he died_

 _And its time it was returned to you._

 _Use It Well._

Frowning in confusion, Harry opened the package, and pulled out a shimmery-silvery looking blanket.

"A blanket?" He whispered to himself. "I mean, it's a nice blanket, but how am I going to use it well?"

"Who are you talking to?" A voice behind him asked. It was Draco.

"Myself I guess. Someone sent me a weird blanket." He held it up so his best friend could see it, and was surprised when Draco started to laugh.

"That's not a blanket Harry, it's a cloak." Draco took a few steps closer. "And by the look of it, it probably has some sort of power to it. "

"Really? How can you tell?"

"It's shimmering," he simply replied. "Go on, put it on, let's see what it does."

Harry nodded and wrapped himself in the cloak, and gasped when he realized that his body was gone.

"It's an invisibility cloak!" Draco yelped, running over to him. "I've heard about these, but I've never seen one in person before!"

Harry grinned. "The note said it belonged to my father."

Draco looked confused. "Charms like that don't usually last that long, that's weird that it belonged to him, and hasn't lost any of its power."

"Maybe it's a magic charm."

Draco gave Harry a "Really" look and threw a pillow at him.

"Oi! What was that for?" He complained.

"A magic charm. Really. All charms are magic, you doof."

Harry blushed a deep red. "I meant like a stronger magic, like a more magical magic."

"Okay Harry." Draco shook his head with a smile. "I get it,"

"Prat."

"Ignoring that, you should show this to Ron and Hermione."

"Let's go find them." Harry agreed, and began to walk towards the door.

"Oh, and we can tell them all about your magic charms."

"Shut up Draco!" Harry whined, as Draco laughed and ran passed him.

"Never going to let you live that one down."

"Of course not." He grumbled as they left.

* * *

"This reminds me of a story mum used to read me." Ron told him with a grin. "Can't for the life of me remember which one, it's been years since she's had the time to read anything to me." He sighed slightly. "But this is really wicked."

"This is really cool Harry," Hermione agreed. "Who sent it to you?"

Harry shrugged. "I have no idea,"

She looked a bit hesitant, "How do you know it isn't some kind of trick then? What if someone _bad_ sent it to you?"

Harry frowned. "I hadn't thought about that. You might be right, we shouldn't use it, it could have a bad curse on it."

"But you've already used it haven't you?" Ron asked, and he nodded. "Wouldn't the curse already have taken affect?"

"Not if it was a slow acting one." Draco countered, also looking a bit hesitant about the mysterious 'heirloom'.

"Harry, can I talk to you privately for just a moment?" Hermione asked suddenly, and without waiting for a reply she took his arm and walked him out of the common room and into the hall.

"What is it Hermione?"

She stared at Harry for a moment, as if trying to see something deeper.

"I don't know how to talk to you." She sighed.

"Talk to me? You always talk to me Hermione, you're not making sense right now…" Harry was very confused.

"No, not you Harry, someone _else_ ," She stared into Harry's eyes deeply.

"I don't understa-" He suddenly stopped talking and his face went slack for a second, then he stood up straighter and opened his eyes.

"What is it?" Cole asked.

"What do you all think about the cloak? Do you think it could be dangerous?"

Cole thought about it for a second. "I don't get any bad feelings about it, but I'll take it to Dumbledore if you're not sure about it."

She nodded.

"Hermione, why did you need to ask us, instead of asking Harry?" he asked her.

She gave him a sad smile. "If Harry knew how to handle dangerous situations, you all wouldn't exist in the first place, so I think you'd be the better ones to ask about his safety."

He stared at her for a moment not knowing how to respond to that.

"Switch back to Harry, he'll be confused if he doesn't know why I asked him to come out here, I'll tell him to turn it in."

"Okay…" He closed his eyes and faded away, leaving Harry standing there as if nothing had happened.

"So Harry, anyway, you really should take it to Dumbledore."

"Dumbledore?" he blinked.

"Yes, I think he'd know if it was okay or not."

"Okay then, let's go shall we?"

"We should bring Ron and Draco with us, they'd be wondering where we went."

"I'll go get them." He smiled and went back through the portrait of the fat lady. He saw his other two best friends sitting confused on the couch and he shrugged at them.

"Hermione's being weird, she pulled me out just to say we should take it to Dumbledore, like all of us, so we should go now, she's waiting."

"You're right, that was kind of weird, but she's right too, we should go and make sure." Ron agreed, and stood up. "Coming Draco?"

"Yeah, I'm on my way." Draco had been re-reading a letter he got in the post a few days prior, he wouldn't tell anyone who it was from, but he would open it every once in a while and just stare at it with a confused face every once in a while.

He must have pulled it out while they were in the hall.

The four of them made their way up to the old man's office for the second time of the year, they felt a strange sense of Déjà vu.

"Last time we didn't get any answers, just a runaround." Ron mumbled to Draco.

"Maybe this time will be different?"

"Hmm. Maybe."

* * *

And it surprisingly was.

Dumbledore laughed good heartedly when they announced their concern. "Harry, my boy, I simply didn't want to cause a scene, Your father left the cloak with me, I _solemnly swear_ there isn't a thing wrong with the cloak.

Harry smiled and laughed. "Oh, I'm sorry for bothering you then sir. We just weren't sure, and since it wasn't signed…who knew if it was cursed or not."

"Yeah, could have been a magic curse." Draco said 'seriously.'

Harry glared at him, but Dumbledore simply had that twinkle in his eye and said "Mister Malfoy, aren't all curses magical?"

"And Charms too." He replied and Harry smacked his palm against his head.

* * *

Later that night Harry was staring at the cloak in his hands, and they were all wondering what they could do with it. Harry wondered if he could scare Ron and Draco when they came up to bed, after their chess match. Cole wondered how useful it could be to protect them from future threats, Jinx wondered what they could explore, what could the see around the castle when nobody was there to tell them no? And Alex? He was just happy he could hide now.

Later that night, after Harry went to sleep, Jinx took over the body, he had to go, he had to explore, he needed to see what secrets the castle was hiding.

So he took the cloak out of his trunk, and left.

It took him an hour to find something…strange. It was a mirror, a tall mirror with the inscription _Erised stra ehru oyt ube cafru oyt on wohsi_ written on the top of it.

 _What does that mean guys?_ He thought to Alex and Cole.

 _Umm_ thought Cole _is it in a different language? Or just gibberish?_

 _It's mirror spelling._ Alex thought back after a few moments. _You have to read it backwards. It's I show not your face but your hearts desire. I don't think you should look into it._

 _Why not? I want to know what our hearts desire is. There's four of us, what would it pick? Would it just listen to me? Would it show a combination of all of us? There's so many possibilities!_ Jinx was starting to sound weird.

He walked up to the mirror and stood right in front of it, and the mirror cracked

The pieced didn't fall out, they stayed up, and they split into four pieces.

Harry with his family, a red haired woman with his green eyes, and a man who looked just like them, his hair sticking up exactly like their own, and they were just standing there, smiling at them.

Next was Jinx, he was there, in an open field away from everything, and everyone. It was beautiful, calm and very relaxing. No stress, no abuse, no fear. Just freedom.

And it was exactly what he needed in his stressful, miserable life.

Cole was the third one, His was a bit darker, but made each alter smile in a cruel, satisfied way. They all secretly wondered why it wasn't their own.

It was a certain Mister Dursley. Only you couldn't see his body.

They all saw his grave.

 _That seems pretty nice_ Alex whisper-thought to the others.

 _I agree._

 _Of course you agree Cole, it's you're mirror shard._ Jinx thought back, and then continued to look at his own shard.

 _Alex, yours doesn't make sense. What does that mean?_ Cole asked.

 _Oh…I don't know either…_ Alex lied, looking longingly into his mirror.

Because his shard of the mirror, was just black. No objects, people, scenery, nothing. Just black.

They all stood there for hours, just staring into the shiny glass mirror, taking in everything they could see. The mirror became almost a drug to them. They just couldn't make themselves leave.

That is of course, until they realized that the sun was coming up, and they needed to get back to the tower before the others, and Harry woke up.

 _We can come back tonight, right?_ Jinx practically begged and they all agreed that they would.

* * *

For lack of better words, classes the next day for Harry were absolute hell.

He was exhausted, and didn't know why, he went to bed at a reasonable hour, and didn't wake up at all throughout the night, not even to use to loo.

But as soon as he opened his eyes, they stung with the need for more sleep, and he had a grogginess that just wouldn't go away.

"You alright Harry?" Draco asked sitting next to him at lunch.

Harry nodded with a yawn. "Just tired."

"You went to bed before any of us last night though!"

"I know Ron, it's weird…Maybe I'm getting sick or something?"

"Do you feel sick?" Hermione asked and he shook his head. "Well, lets just see if you're any better tomorrow."

He wasn't.

* * *

The next morning was even worse, he felt like he hadn't slept in days, to make things even worse than that, he had Defense Against the Dark Arts that morning, and for the first time, he didn't black out at all.

And he felt…pain?

He assumed it was pain, he couldn't remember ever hurting before. Yes, he's been achy but never a sharp pain. Right in his forehead, his scar to be exact.

That didn't help him concentrate at all, it made him feel worse than anything. He wanted to throw up, he was so tired, he hurt and he was starting to sway in his seat a little.

He was relieved when classes ended, he rose unsteadily from his seat, and told his friends he needed to go for a walk, alone.

He made it down a few halls, not really knowing where he was going, he found a door he had never gone into, it was locked, but using that new spell he had read in the library, he quickly unlocked it.

He stumbled in, but quickly gained his focus when he realized there was a huge three headed dog asleep in the room.

He backed out slowly, noticing that there was a trapdoor or something under its foot, but not really paying much attention to it, he made his way out of the room.

 _Did I really see that_ he thought later that night. _Or am I so tired, that I don't even know anymore._

He skipped dinner, and went straight to bed. Hoping that maybe, MAYBE this time he would get rest. Peaceful rest.

* * *

Jinx woke up hours later, as soon as their roommates went to sleep, and he ran their body out of the room, just barley remembering to grab the cloak. They made it to the secret room, with the broken mirror, they ran up to it, practically pressing their noses against it, and then they heard a small cough from the corner.

"I was wondering if you would come back a third time, especially seeing how it's effecting you." Dumbledore said, stepping into view. "I set a ward on this room, to tell me when a student stumbles upon it. So I can watch them closely and see if the effects of the mirror are too much for them. A man could waste his life away gazing into the glass, the temptation is just too strong even for the strongest of wizards. But imagine my surprise when I come here tonight, and find the mirror shattered.

"I've had this mirror here for years, and never have I ever seen a phenomena like this before. I know you didn't use force of any kind to break it, it's unbreakable, or so I thought. Magic can't be used against it, and there isn't a physical force strong enough to shatter it, so I had to look a little deeper.

"This isn't a one of a kind object you know, well you wouldn't know but trust me when I say this mirror while uncommon, has enough lore to explain one thing. The only thing stronger than magic, stronger than the strongest man or woman alive, or the biggest weapon ever made, is the human soul. More specifically, the mind. So I have come to the conclusion that only a broken mind can break the Mirror of Erised.

"So tell me child, why is it that when you looked into it that first time, it shattered?" Dumbledore conjured up two chairs and sat the silent boy down before taking a seat in front of him.

* * *

 **A/N- Didn't expect that now did you? (:**

 **Oh, about Alex's Mirror. I have a plan for that, it'll be revealed later on what it meant, but for right now, I'd love to hear what you all think it means!**

 **And With Dumbledore, yes, he's about to find out some stuff, but who's to say he's going to find out everything?**

 **AND maybe he'll think that this is something else entirely, and not just MPD/DID**

 **Answers to come later kiddos, but until then...**

 **See you next week (:**

 **-Chelsea**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N-Here you go guys! I completely changed something that's going to happen later on, You guys won't know there'll be a difference, but its huge and I'm so excited, but I have to wait a LONG time, since I plan on taking this story through all seven years if I can.**

 **Anyway, read on!**

* * *

"Harry?" Dumbledore pressed, realizing that the boy wasn't planning on speaking.

"I'm not broken." Jinx insisted. "I'm just not…together?"

"Can you explain?"

 _We're caught,_ Alex moaned. He was terrified.

 _What do I do? What do I say? He can't know about Uncle Vernon! What would he think?_

 _I have an idea. Don't tell him about me and Alex, You've been here longer than the abuse, just tell the truth about you. Not the abuse part, people can't know about that…but just tell him that you've been there ever since that night our parents died, and you take over when Harry needs a break._

 _Think that'll work?_

 _I hope it will._

"Harry." Dumbledore said again softly.

"I'm not…I'm not Harry."

"Pardon?"

"I mean well, I am Harry, but that's not my name, we're both 'Harry' though." Jinx took a deep breath. "I've been with the 'Harry' Harry since, well, since forever it feels like. Please don't misunderstand, I'm not a possession or anything, I still am Harry though."

"I'm still not quite sure you're making sense." Dumbledore said calmly.

Jinx hesitated. Here he goes. "My name is Jinx, and I'm half of Harry's soul."

Dumbledore was quiet, staring at the small boy in front of him who was anxious in his seat, waiting for the old man to say something. He didn't though, so Jinx had to go on.

"We've been together since the night our parents died, but he doesn't know about me, how could I tell him though? We aren't different physical people. I can't talk to him, at least I don't think I can."

"Where is Harry, right now?" he asked in a quiet, thoughtful tone.

Jinx tapped his forehead. "He's in there still, just unaware of all of this."

"How does he explain the loss of time?" Dumbledore was curious and hesitant at the same time. Never had he ever come across anything this…bizarre.

"He calls them blackouts. He's always had them growing up, and now here I don't come out as much anymore…Well, until we got the cloak, and I found the mirror."

"Ha-….Jinx, do you know what caused you to be created?"

"Created is an offensive word for me sir," Jinx wasn't completely honest there, he often says he, Cole and Alex were created, but since he was going for 'I'm the only one, and I'm just the other half of him' he tried to amp it up a little.

"How would you say it then?" Dumbledore asked pleasantly, but there was still a slight edge to his voice. Not a harsh edge, but an edge none the less.

"I would say, 'how did we come to separate?', and to answer that question, I'm not sure exactly, but I have a guess. We separated the night our parents died, I remember the green light that killed my mum, and tried to kill me. Harry doesn't. So I think we separated because he just couldn't handle it. We were only a baby after all."

"Why do you still come out then? Why not just lock the memory away and be done with it?"

"To be honest sir, I think the answer to that is a bit obvious. Could you keep locked away forever?"

After a pause, Dumbledore shook his head. "I can't say I could."

They looked at each other for a moment, and then the old man gave Jinx a small smile.

"What happens now sir?"

"We have to tell Harry,"

"But-!"

"Jinx listen to me. If what you say is correct, then that little boy in there," Dumbledore touched his finger to Jinx's forehead. "Has lost half of his life so far, and doesn't understand what's going on. I'll give you a day to figure out how, but if you can't then I need you to come to me, and I'll tell him myself, alright?"

Jinx nodded mutely.

"Do any of your friends know?"

Jinx nodded. "Hermione knows, she and I fought the Troll, and I accidentally said 'Harry' instead of 'me'."

"Maybe she could help you then, or your other friends, Mr. Malfoy and Mr. Weasley perhaps? They should know as well. Don't be ashamed of yourself Jinx. You are unique, and special. I was concerned when I read about the 'broken mind' that something more terrible had happened, but I can see now I was mistaken, and I hadn't needed to worry. Harry Potter is simply more special than we all thought." He gave Jinx a kind, warm smile and stood, offering the child a hand to help him up.

"Now, go back to sleep. You keeping up all night has been effecting Harry terribly."

"It...Has?"

"That's the problem with the mirror. It takes away all responsibilities and lessens your senses. Harry has been dead on his feet for days, especially in his Defense Class I believe. Professor Quirrel came to me personally with concerns for your health."

"Oh…" Jinx was mentally screaming, how could he be so stupid! Harry sat through defense class for the first time all year, he probably felt his scar burn! They were so caught up in their own paradise that they had neglected their one purpose!

"Goodnight Jinx." Dumbledore walked him out of the room, locked the door behind him and before he left for his own bed he told the boy "The mirror will be moved to a new home tomorrow, I suggest you not look for it again."

Jinx nodded and went up the stairs to his bed, and fell asleep before his head even hit the pillow.

* * *

"I don't know what I should do Hermione." Jinx groaned the next day, it was a Saturday, and they were the only ones awake at seven in the morning in the tower.

"Do you want Harry to know about all of you?"

Jinx shook his head. "He can't know, that's why we're here in the first place."

Hermione bit her lip, "Jinx, what did cause all of you? You never explained. I know something bad must have happened, but…"

"Trust me Hermione, you don't want to know."

"No, trust me Jinx, you're my best friend. I want to help you."

"I'm not your best friend..." Jinx mumbled. "Harry is."

"You are Harry." She said firmly. "Just a different part of him."

He smiled at her slightly, and took a deep breath shaking his head. "Not today Hermione, I need Cole and Alex to agree to telling anyone the truth, and right now they and I need to keep it a secret. I can't take the chance of anyone finding out and telling Harry."

"Why can't Harry know a little? He wouldn't have the memories, right? So it wouldn't hurt him as much…"

"I can't take that chance!" Jinx was becoming distraught. "What if we tell him everything, and he snaps completely, he's not strong Hermione! We're here because he didn't want to know. He couldn't know. So I can't _tell_ him!"

"Have you ever thought of therapy?"

"I…what?"

"Therapy, do you think that would help?"

"Where the bloody hell would I find a therapist that specializes in crazy wizards?" he deadpanned.

"You're not crazy." Hermione insisted. "And we can look into it next year if you want? Give you all some time to think about it."

Jinx nodded, "But right now we have to think of how to tell Harry, Draco and Ron."

She sighed. "I think I have a way to tell them about you, and not the others."

"What is it?"

"Well…"

* * *

"Do you trust me?" Hermione asked the boys as they sat together in the otherwise empty common room.

"For waking me up at seven bloody thirty in the morning? Trust must be earned back." Ron groaned.

"We needed privacy. I couldn't have anyone overhearing us."

"What's this about Hermione?" Harry asked with a yawn. He had gotten rest last night, and felt a thousand times better, but was still a bit tired.

"This is hard to explain, but I need you to promise to listen to me, and take me seriously. Harry, this has to do with your blackouts."

His eyes widened. "How…How did you know about those?"

"What are blackouts?" Ron asked them.

"Harry can you explain them to Ron and Draco?"

He hesitated, but eventually nodded. "I've always been missing chunks of time, I'm somewhere, then I close my eyes and hours have passed and I don't remember anything that happened."

They both stared at him.

"Does that happen a lot?" Draco asked.

Harry nodded. "I had them every day when I was younger, for hours at a time, sometimes even a few times a day. Once I lost a week. Now that I'm here I don't miss as much, but I've only sat through one Defense Class, and it was yesterday."

"Oh Merlin, Harry why do you get them? And it makes sense now why you always need help from Hermione to get your assignments done. Speaking of Hermione, how is it you know about them, when Harry hasn't told us?"

She sat in the chair in front of them. "I've talked to Harry during these blackouts."

"We all have if they happen that often."

"No you don't understand, The part of him that is functioning during the blackouts, is aware of them."

"Huh?" Harry blinked.

"He's his own person now too. He has his own thoughts, and feelings, and personality. He even has his own name."

"Oh don't be ridiculous Hermione, that's not possible," Ron frowned.

"I don't know, Hermione, that's nonsense. There can't be a person in me."

"Don't think of it as there being another person inside of you, He is you. He is just a different part of you Harry."

"Did I meet him at the robe shop?" Draco asked suddenly. "When I first met you, you act like you do now, just a bit more shy, and then suddenly you stood differently, and you talked differently,"

"I don't know!" Harry exploded standing up. "None of this is making any sense, Hermione you're lying! There isn't an-"Harry's face suddenly calmed, and his body relaxed. It was quite startling to his three friends, even Hermione who had seen them switch out before.

"Sorry about that." Jinx whispered. "We didn't know another way to tell him, and we knew he needed support when he did find out. I didn't think he would react that badly though. Hermione has told you about me, and I've known you for months, so no need to introduce yourselves."

The two other boys were staring in awe and confusion.

"H-Harry?" Draco stuttered.

Jinx shook his head "My name isn't Harry, its Jinx." He stood taller than Harry does, His voice also had different inflections in it on certain words. They could tell the difference now that they knew there was one.

"This isn't happening." Ron mumbled putting his hands in his hair. "This is so…weird, is this real? Are you pulling our wands?"

"I am very real Ron. And I need you guys to be there for Harry. Before now he had no idea I existed. He needs to know now though."

"Why?" Draco asked. "Why tell him now?"

"Dumbledore found out about me." Jinx replied. "He gave me the ultimatum. Either I find a way to tell Harry, or he'd tell him himself."

"How did he find out?"

Jinx then went on to explain about the mirror, not what they saw in it, but that it shattered, and there was no other explanation.

"Kind of crappy really." Draco admitted. "Making you tell such a big secret before you were ready, but I understand where he's coming from. But I am curious, why did you split like this? I've never heard of anyone splitting."

Jinx shrugged. "I've just always been here, ever since we were a baby."

"You guys believe us, right?" Hermione asked, speaking for the first time in a while.

They nodded without any hesitation. "We have no reason not to trust you guys, we're friends."

"Okay, now we need to get Harry to come back, so we can talk to him." Hermione announced.

Jinx shook his head, "Harry's not ready to come out yet."

"What do you mean?"

"When he's scared or just very emotional, he locks himself in here," He tapped his finger to his head. "And he doesn't come out until he's ready. It's usually a couple hours."

"Then I guess we can just talk to you for a while…Jinx wasn't it?" Draco said with a smile.

Jinx smiled back "Yeah, and that sounds really great."

The four friends sat with Jinx throughout the whole morning, he had never had real friends before, It was almost like he wasn't even real before coming to Hogwarts, and now? Now he feels real, and genuine.

Too bad Cole and Alex don't feel the same way.

* * *

 **A/N-Okay next week we'll get to talk to Harry and he'll listen to what they have to say about Jinx. What do you think so far? Did I handle the 'telling people' scene okay? I was nervous about telling Ron and Draco.**

 **Sorry this chapter is a little short, But it's still over two thousand words, which is my minimum, so that's good.**

 **Tell me, How do you think Harry will react to this, when he calms down enough to come back into the body?**

 **Until next time**

 **-Chelsea**


End file.
